Aria's Fire
by Luutje19
Summary: Aria Mellow's 3e jaar op Zweinstein is aangebroken. De catastrofes van jaar 1 en jaar 2 zijn niets meer dan leuke en spannende herinneringen. Dementors komen en laten de dood van Ian (de oudste broer van Aria) doen herleven. Aria wilt kosten wat het kost wraak op de familie Malfidus. Hannah Mellow (haar zusje) gaat ook naar Zweinstein. Hopelijk werkt die zich niet in de nesten.
1. Aria and her Puppets

**Aria**

* * *

'Aria, waar blijf je in hemelsnaam je moet een trein halen, schiet toch eens op, je hutkoffer is al vol genoeg met die rotzooi!', riep mijn moeder vanuit de huiskamer ongeduldig. Ik zuchtte diep. Waarom moest mijn moeder toch altijd zo haasten, daar hield ik niet zo van. Ik was meer het trage type, dat snel was zodra ik weer op school ben. Ik ben mooi en populair, alles wat iedereen altijd wilt zijn, ik ben het op mijn school, Zweinstein, dat is niet zo maar een school, dat is een school voor heksen en tovenaars, dat is algemeen bekend dus dat zou iedereen wel moeten weten.

Nou ja behalve die Dreuzels dan, ik zeg niet dat ze stom zijn, ze weten gewoon niet van ons bestaan af en dat is maar goed ook. Iedereen zonder toverkracht zou verbaasd zijn dat er mensen met toverkracht zijn, er zou onenigheid ontstaan en machtsverschuivingen, nou gebeurd dat nu ook al dankzij Voldemort, alleen durft niemand die stomme naam uit te spreken, wat ik trouwens onzin vind.

Mijn ouders zijn mensen die zich nogal aan de regeltjes houden, een beetje irritant dus, maar wel aardig hoor, het enige probleem is dus dat als ik de naam 'Voldemort' wel uitspreek dat ze dan helemaal uit hun vel springen en meteen stil zijn alsof die naam taboe is. Dit wordt mijn 3e jaar op Zweinstein, mijn favoriete vakken zijn 'Toverdranken, Gedaanteverwisselingen en Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, Gedaanteverwisselingen en VTZK is omdat je lekker veel mag toveren, Toverdranken is omdat professor Sneep les geeft en ook al is die hartstikke gemeen en nogal oneerlijk tegenover Griffoendor, hij blijft een van mijn favoriete leraren en ik ben krankzinnig verliefd op hem.

Daarbij komt ook nog dat ik er redelijk volwassen uit zie voor mijn leeftijd en een zwerkbalspeelster ben. Ik ben een jager, dat zegt wel wat nietwaar. Mijn vader en moeder hebben geen flauw idee wat ik uitspook op Zweinstein.

Mijn zusje gaat nu ook voor het eerst, zij komt terecht in het eerste jaar en we hopen dat het ook Griffoendor wordt, maar zij is nogal een bitch om eerlijk te zijn, het kan ook zijn dat ze in Zwadderich komt. Dat zou best wel grappig zijn, ik heb een oudere broer en die doet iets met Draken in Romenie. Hij zegt dat hij het heerlijk heeft daar samen met Charlie Wemel, de broer van Ron Wemel die in mijn jaar zit ook in Griffoendor.

'Aria Mellow, schiet nou eens op, het getreuzel heeft nou lang genoeg geduurd!', riep mijn moeder woedend aan de trap. Ik keek verschrikt op. Ik zat te peinzen, alweer.

Mijn zusje Hannah Mellow was nu een angstig klein ding, maar ik had geen medelijden met haar, ze moest het zelf maar oplossen. Altijd had ze een grote mond en nu was het tijd om die toe te passen en dat had je nodig als je in Zwadderich terecht komt met Draco Malfidus.

'Zenuwachtig zusje', sneerde ik. 'Hou je kop toch Aria', zei Hannah en ze keek me woedend aan. Ik schudde mijn hoofd, zusterliefde was zo sterk bij ons, maar niet heus, maar goed, als puntje bij paaltje komt dan zouden we elkaar toch redden, dat is een ding wat zeker is.

Ik zat te denken aan mijn broer Ian, die dus draken bestudeerd, een keer was hij zo gewond thuis gekomen dat niemand wist of het nog goed met hem kwam, maar het Hospital voor magische ziektes en zwaktes blah blah blah, heeft hem weer helemaal opgeknapt en hij wilde zo graag terug naar die rot beesten dat pa en ma hem maar lieten gaan.

Ook heb ik nog een zusje, die is nog kleiner dan Hannah, Susan Mellow, zij is een jaar jonger en gaat dus volgend jaar pas naar Zweinstein, daarnaast heb ik nog een broer Kevin Mellow en die is weer ouder dan Justin Mellow, dan komen we aan bij de laatste broer, maar daar heb ik het liever niet over, want die is er niet meer, we hadden nog een broer genaamd Ian gehad als hij niet zo stom was geweest zich bij Voldemort aan te sluiten en later weer terug te krabbelen toen hij zijn grote voorbeeld een Dreuzelgezin zag martelen en hij er zelf een moest doden. Hij probeerde te vluchten en uiteindelijk werd dat zijn dood. Hij was 34, hij had een vrouw en een kind, redelijk egoïstisch dus.

Dus in totaal heb je pa en ma Mellow, zo noem ik ze maar even, (Ian Mellow), Kevin Mellow, Justin Mellow, Aria Mellow, Hannah Mellow en Susan Mellow. Allemaal even onhandelbaar. Arme Justin zit nu opgescheept met 3 meiden in plaats van zijn oudere broer.

Het dochtertje van Ian was 5 en wist heel erg goed hoe haar vader was overleden en haatte Voldemort en Lucius Malfidus nog meer dan wij bij elkaar en wilde nu al niets liever dan wraak. De vrouw van Ian was mijn schoonzus en ze was een schat van een meid genaamd Emily. We waren de beste vriendinnen, zij had ook op Griffoendor gezeten toen ze op Zweinstein zat en had haar carrière als schouwer voortgezet, zelfs toen ze haar dochtertje, mijn nichtje Anna kreeg.

Door haar wilde ik Schouwer worden. Het was de coolste loopbaan in de toverwereld, kwade heksen en tovenaars achter slot en grendel zetten in Azkaban.

Ik weet al welke tovenaar ik met liefde naar Azkaban zou sturen en zijn ziel zou worden opgezogen door de Dementors. Als mensen eens wisten wat voor een gedachtes er soms door mijn hoofd stroomde, Justin was geen belangrijke dooddoener geweest, niet belangrijk genoeg in elk geval om door Voldemort zelf vermoord te worden, nee Lucius Malfidus had die eer gehad en ik zal het hem betaald zetten, al is het het laatste wat ik doe.

Eigenlijk hebben we allemaal geluk, dat we hier nog uberhoubt allemaal zijn onder de bescherming van Albus Perkamentus. Voldemort had ons gemakkelijk allemaal kunnen uitmoorden. Dat heeft hij vaker gedaan bij leden van de Orde. Deze kerstvakantie zou ik niet naar huis gaan maar was ik uitgenodigd op Het Nest om de zomervakantie door te brengen met Harry, Hermelien en de hele familie Wemel. Die uitnodiging had ik graag aangenomen want thuis was de kerstvakantie altijd om te snijden, rond kerst was Justin vermoord, niemand in onze familie haalde het ook maar in zijn hoofd om ook maar een kerstboom in huis te halen. En ik hou van kerst.

Ik zat in de trein te wachten tot ik mijn vrienden in de coupé zou treffen. Er zat een man in de coupé, maar die sliep. Harry, Ron, Hermelien, Ginny, Marcel Lubbermans, mijn zusje Hannah en Fred, George Wemel en Leo Jordaan de beste vriend van Fred en George Wemel, de coupé zat stampvol.

'Fijne vakantie gehad?', vroeg ik aan Harry. 'Nee een rotzomer', zei Harry prompt en hij vertelde wat er gebeurd was.

'Je hebt je tante opgeblazen en er geen straf voor gekregen, voor zover ik weet wil Droebel altijd straffen uitdelen, volgens pa is het een machtbelust ventje, maar hij heeft niet zoveel hersens', zei Ron duister. 'Hoe kun je dat nou zeggen Ron, hij is Minister van Toverkunst', zei Hermelien boos. 'Dat hij dat is wil nog niet zeggen dat ik niet kan zeggen dat hij niet al te snugger is, volgens pa vraagt Droebel Perkamentus telkens om raad', zei Ron. 'Oh ja', zei Hermelien eerder nieuwsgierig dan boos.

'Dat wil zeggen', ging Ron duister verder. 'Nadat Jeweetwel was teruggekomen toen jij hem de bons gaf, bestormde Droebel Perkamentus met een hele hoop uilen', zei Ron. 'Dat verbaasd me niets', zei Hermelien tenslotte. 'He, je zei net nog dat...', begon Ron boos. Hermelien en Ron zette hun gekibbel voort maar met zijn tweeen.

'Ik heb geen idee waarom Droebel me niet gearresteerd heeft, hij zei iets over de huidige situatie en over Zwarts', zei Harry. 'Sirius Zwarts?', zei ik vragend. 'Ja die ja, krijg jij de Ochtendprofeet wel iedere ochtend thuisgestuurd?', vroeg Harry aan mij. Ik knikte. 'Ik lees alles grondig door, het is nooit weg om te horen wat de vijanden over ons zeggen', zei ik. 'Precies', zei Hermelien knikkend en ze staakte haar gekibbel met Ron. Ik zag dat Hannah aandachtig mee luisterde.

'Nou als jullie klaar zijn dan reppen wij ons naar onze eigen coupé, we hebben nog wat zaakjes te bespreken', zei Fred tegen zijn tweelingbroer en Leo Jordaan. 'Zaakjes, wat voor een zaakjes, toch niet...', begon Hermelien. 'Stel nou maar geen vragen Hermelien, dan hoor je ook geen uitvluchten', zei George grijnzend. Beide gingen ze de coupé uit.

'Wat zou er eigenlijk gebeuren met de vacaturen van Verweer?', vroeg ik. 'Volgens pa kostte het Perkamentus erg veel moeite dit jaar om iemand te vinden, dat is niet gek als je na gaat wat er gebeurd is met de laatste twee', zei Ron. 'Je bedoelt eentje dood en eentje zijn geheugen kwijt, oh mijn hemel die Smalhart was echt een eikel van heb ik jou daar', zei ik. 'Ja, maar weet je nog dat zijn toverstok hemzelf trof met een vergetelheidsspreuk in plaats van ons toen in de Geheime Kamer, Aria je was geweldig, dat straaltje toverkunst zou ik nooit vergeten', zei Ron grijnzend. Ik bloosde. Hannah keek me woedend aan.

De hele treinreis verliep zonder problemen tot Draco Malfidus en zijn twee trolachtige vriendjes Korzel en Kwast verschenen.

'En wie hebben we daar, Mellow, Griffel, Lubbermans je bent het kijken niet waard (Marcel maakte een piepend geluid en keek direct uit het raam) en Wezel', zei Malfidus en hij lachte over zijn eigen grap en Korzel en Kwast lachte dommig mee.

'Zo dus je pa heeft eindelijk wat goudstukken bij elkaar weten te schrapen, nou Wemel het is niet te zien aan je kleren', zei Malfidus lijdzaam en hij liet zijn blik door de coupé glijden. 'Wie hebben we hier, nog een Mellow volgens mij', zei Malfidus. Ik sprong op. 'Duidelijk ja, hopelijk ben je niet zo onuitstaanbaar als je grote zus, of even arrogant en kom je bij Zwadderich, ik hoop dat je al weet wie ik ben, zo niet, ik ben Malfidus, Draco Malfidus', zei Malfidus. Hij stak zijn hand uit naar Hannah.

Hannah deinsde achteruit. Ze wilde niets met de Malfidussen te maken hebben en ze duimde dat ze niet bij Zwadderich terecht zou komen, maar was bang wat de sorteerhoed zou zien in haar hoofd. Daar was ik ook nogal bang voor in mijn eerste jaar.

'Wij willen niets met jou te maken hebben Malipiedje, ja je weet nog wel dat we je dat koosnaampje hebben gegeven, wij Mellows willen niets met de Malfidussen te maken hebben dus scheer je weg uit onze coupé of ik vervloek je, ik heb namelijk wat getraind op nieuwe vervloekingen thuis', zei ik dreigend met mijn toverstok in de aanslag.

'Nog even arrogant als altijd dus', zei Malfidus en hij draaide zich om naar Korzel en Kwast. 'Kom we gaan', mompelde hij en zijn blonde hoofd verdween uit onze coupé.

'Je bent het nog niet verleerd he', grinnikte Ron vrolijk. 'Die Malfidus die kan de wind van voren krijgen dit jaar, ik pik helemaal niets van hem', zei ik woedend. 'Denk om je bloeddruk', zei Ron grijnzend. Ik lachte.

'Bedankt Aria', zei Hannah zacht. Ik keek haar vriendelijk aan. Ik besefte dat ik een beetje hard tegenover haar was geweest in mijn gedachten en ik hoopte wel degelijk dat Hannah ook in Griffoendor terecht zou komen of iedere andere afdeling als het maar geen Zwadderich is.

Even dachten we dat de rest van de treinreis een rustige zou worden, maar niets was minder waar.

'Waarom stoppen we, we kunnen er nog niet zijn', zei Hermelien en ze keek uit het beslagen raam. 'Ik zie iets bewegen', zei Ron en hij tuurde ook uit het raam. 'Ik ga even naar de machinist om te vragen waarom we stoppen', zei Hermelien en ze wilde net uit de coupé stappen toen de deur uit zichzelf dichtsloeg en Hermelien weerloos op de bank terug viel.

'Wat was dat', zei Ron ademloos. 'Geen idee', zei Marcel piepend van angst. Knikkebeen schoot onder de bank en ging trillend in een hoekje zitten en liet Schurfie zelfs met rust toen die als een gek trilde in Rons borstzak. Hedwig kraste verwoed aan haar kooi net als Donna, mijn uil en de kat van Hannah dat Piewie heette.

Het werd ijskoud in de coupé, je kon condenswolkjes maken door je adem uit te blazen en ik kreeg kippenvel. Ik was echt bang. Maar ik zag dat ik niet de enige was. Marcel bleef in zijn hoekje zitten. Ginny ging naast Hermelien zitten en plotseling kwamen er mensen de coupé binnen.

'Wij zijn het', zei een stem. Het waren Fred en George Wemel met Leo Jordaan. 'We wilden even kijken of het hier hetzelfde was als in onze coupé, duidelijk wel dus. 'Auw je staat op mijn voet', zei ik en ik wreef over mijn tenen. 'Sorry, het is hier ook zo donker', zei Fred en hij ging zitten. 'Niet hier, hier zit ik', zei Harry haastig. 'Sorry', herhaalde Fred zwakjes.

'Stil!', zei plotseling een hese stem. We keken allemaal om. De man die zojuist nog had zitten slapen was nu wakker en hield een handjevol vlammen op. Hij had een sjofele uitstraling, maar zijn ogen stonden waakzaam. 'Verroer je niet', zei de man.

Hannah was doodsbang en ik sloeg een arm om haar heen. De deur van de coupé ging langzaam open en er kwam een lange gedaante met een zwarte kap en mantel naar binnen zweven. Het had een rottende adem en zweren op de handen. Ik slikte. Dit was een Dementor. Ik wist het zeker. Een bewaker van Azkaban.

'Niemand houd hier Sirius Zwarts onder zijn mantel verborgen, ga', zei de man dwingend. Hij had zijn toverstok in de aanslag, maar de gedaante verroerde zich niet. Hij draaide zich om naar mij en Harry, we zaten naast elkaar.

'Ga', zei de man nog dwingender. De gedaante boog zich over ons beide heen en plotseling voelde ik dat ik me weg voelde zakken en ik hoorde iemand gillen en wist zeker dat het Justin was die gemarteld werd door Lucius Malfidus en vervolgens vermoord.

Toen ik weer wakker werd stonden er bezorgde gezichten op Harry en mij neer te kijken. 'Gaat het wel?', vroeg Hannah voorzichtig. Ik zag dat Harry al rechtop zat en zich weer op de bank had gehezen. De trein reed weer en het was alsof er niets was gebeurd.

'Ik hoorde Ian gillen', zei ik zachtjes en mijn adem stokte. 'Ian is er niet', zei Hannah zacht. Ik keek verward om me heen. 'Toch hoorde ik hem', herhaalde ik zwakjes.

'Hier', zei de man en hij gaf me een groot stuk chocola. Ik zag dat de anderen ook allemaal een stuk hadden en het langzaam oppeuzelde. 'Waarom deed dat ding dat bij mij professor', zei ik en ik wist dat hij de nieuwe professor van Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten zou zijn waarover Ron het had.

'Bij jou en Harry, waarschijnlijk omdat jullie allebei vreselijke dingen hebben meegemaakt, jij hebt je broer verloren en je was erbij en Harry heeft zijn ouders verloren en hij was erbij als baby, waarschijnlijk was het daarom, Dementors zuigen alle geluk uit je op en voeden zich met je gelukkige herinneringen', vertelde de professor.

Ik knikte en ik snapte het nu. 'Eet op, dat helpt, ik ben professor Lupos trouwens, jullie nieuwe leraar...', begon Lupos. 'Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten', zei Hermelien snel. 'Ja, inderdaad mevrouw...', begon Lupos. 'Griffel, Hermelien Griffel', zei Hermelien trots.

'Als jullie me nu willen excuseren, ik wil even naar de machinist om te vragen of het etenskarretje misschien nog een keer kan langs komen voor mensen die zich een beetje flauw voelen net als jullie', zei Lupos. Hij baande zich een weg langs ons heen en draaide zich nog een keer om.

'Eet op, dan voel je je echt beter', zei hij glimlachend. Ik nam een grote hap van het stuk chocola en wonder boven wonder voelde ik me ook echt beter. De warme gloed van de chocola verspreidde zich in mijn binnenste.

'Gaat het echt wel, je moet wel aan ma schrijven wat er gebeurd is', zei Hannah zacht tegen mij. Ik knikte een beetje loom en keek naar buiten waar het landschap steeds woester werd en ik wist dat Zweinstein naderde.


	2. The Sorting Hat

**Aria**

* * *

Iedereen had zijn of haar mantels aan en vervolgens liepen we naar buiten en hoorde we het vertrouwde 'Eerstejaars hierheen' van Hagrid. Ik glimlachte en had het gevoel dat ik weer thuis was.

Hannah liep naar Hagrid toe. Wij liepen met onze hutkoffers te slepen en brachten die naar de plaats waar de hutkoffers werden opgehaald en naar Zweinstein werden gebracht. We begroette Hagrid vrolijk en liepen vervolgens naar de koetsen die door skeletachtige paarden werden getrokken. Toen ik dat een keertje in mijn eerste jaar zei tegen de anderen werd ik vreemd aangekeken en ik ging er vanuit dat ik iets kon zien wat de anderen niet konden zien. Niemand had me ooit uit kunnen leggen waarom.

Ik deed mijn mantel goed en stapte in de koets met mijn vrienden. Ik zag verderop Malfidus een paar tweedejaars honds behandelen door hen weg te duwen van de koetsen en een koets voor zichzelf en zijn maatjes Korzel en Kwast te pakken.

'Hij is echt honds tegen mensen die kleiner zijn dan hijzelf he', zei Hermelien stijfjes en ze stapte in de koets. Ik knikte. 'Gaat het wel?', vroeg Ron en hij stootte tegen me aan. 'Ja hoor, ik ben alleen een beetje zenuwachtig waar mijn zusje wordt ingedeeld, ze is nou niet bepaald zachtaardig om het maar zo te zeggen, we zijn beide een beetje bang dat ze bij Zwadderich wordt ingedeeld', zei ik.

'Vast niet, de familie Mellow wordt niet in Zwadderich ingedeeld', zei Ron en hij sloeg zijn handen voor zijn mond zodra hij het had gezegd. 'Sorry', zei hij haastig. Hermelien keek hem boos aan. 'Geef niet, Justin wordt vaak gezien als het zwarte schaap van de familie, onze voorouders zijn allemaal Griffoendors geweest, behalve Justin het zou heel goed kunnen dat Hannah bij Zwadderich wordt ingedeeld', zei ik zacht.

De koets van Malfidus kwam langs en we zagen Malfidus een paar maffe bewegingen maakte tot ik wist waar ze op wezen. Op Harry en mij. 'Haha heel leuk, doen alsof je flauwvalt, misschien dat ik hem een beuk geef en dan pas val je flauw', zei ik woest.

'Potter, Mellow', siste Malfidus en hij deed alsof hij flauwviel. Patty Park gierde van het lachen. Korzel en Kwast hinnikte stom. 'Hou je kop Malfidus', zei Harry kwaad. 'Ooooh Potter, Dementors, boeeeeeeh', zei Malfidus en hij deed alsof hij ging in de koets staan en deed alsof hij zweefde, net op dat moment kwam de koets in beweging en viel Malfidus op de grond.

We grinnikte allemaal luidruchtig. 'Ha, dat is mijn triomf dit jaar, de blunders van Malfidus', zei ik lachend. 'Ron en Harry lachte, maar Hermelien niet. 'Je moet je niet zo op laten naaien door die Malfidus', zei ze zacht.

'Oh nee, nou als ik hem zie dan wil ik alleen maar...', zei ik en ik maakte met mijn handen bewegingen waarbij Hermelien geschokt keek maar Ron en Harry opnieuw lachte. 'Kom nou Hermelien, als jij in Aria's schoenen zou staan zou je hetzelfde doen', zei Ron en hij grijnsde.

Hermelien is mijn beste vriendin, maar ze heeft het niet zo op wraakgevoelens en ik stik van de wraakgevoelens tegenover Malfidus.

'Goed, hoe is het met Justin?', vroeg Hermelien. 'Die heeft het goed daar met Charlie, we horen elke week van hem. Hij stuurt iedere week een brief, volgens mij ziet hij jou broer als een soort God Ron', zei ik grijnzend. Ron lachte.

We stapte uit de koets en liepen naar de Grote Zaal dat even mooi was als altijd. 'Ze hebben weer hun best gedaan he', zei Ron en hij keek de Grote Zaal rond. Ik glimlachte breed.

We gingen aan de tafel van Griffoendor zitten en waren nog altijd diep onder de indruk van de versiering voor het feestmaal. We zagen de eerstejaars binnen schuifelen onder toezicht van professor Anderling. Hagrid kwam binnen klossen en liep regelrecht naar de oppertafel.

Ik keek hoe mijn zusje Hannah zenuwachtig stond te wezen tussen de andere eerstejaars.

'Dat is je zusje toch, Hannah Mellow?', vroeg Fred. 'Jep, dat is ze', zei ik en ik was erg zenuwachtig bezig met mijn gouden bestek.

'Als ik jullie naam roep dan komen jullie naar voren dan zet ik de hoed op je hoofd en die zegt in welke afdeling je terecht komt', zei Anderling luid. Ik grijnsde en herinnerde me precies hoe de sorteerceremonie bij mij was gegaan. De sorteerhoed had getwijfeld of hij me in Ravenklauw zou moeten indelen of in Griffoendor en het werd toch Griffoendor omdat Ian daar ook op gezeten had.

'Hannah Mellow', zei professor Anderling. Mijn zusje liep naar voren en zette de sorteerhoed op haar hoofd. We hoorde het stemmetje luid en duidelijk.

'Aha, alweer een Mellow, ik heb er aardig wat gehad op Zweinstein, Justin Mellow, Ian Mellow, Kevin Mellow en nog niet zo lang geleden je zus Aria Mellow, maar waar zou ik jou indelen, ik denk dat ik het al weet 'Griffoendor!', riep de hoed. Ik klapte en juichte uitbundig toen Hannah naar de tafel van Griffoendor huppelde. Ze ging vlug tegenover mij zitten.

'Pff ik kreeg even een hartaanval. Ik dacht even dat hij me ergens anders zou indelen, maar goed Griffoendor it is, ik ben zo blij nu', zei Hannah. 'Ik ook zusje', zei ik tevreden en ik ademde weer.

De rest van de eerstejaars werden ingedeeld over de afdelingen en toen stond het schoolhoofd Albus Perkamentus op.

'Welkom eerstejaars en welkom terug ouderejaars, er is nu geen tijd voor toespraken, dat komt later wel, voor nu maar een paar woordjes, domkop, blubber, kleinoot, kriel, dank u', zei Perkamentus en er klonk een donderend applaus en iedereen viel aan op het feestmaal dat uit het niets verscheen.

'Is hij eh getikt of zo?', vroeg Hannah. 'Getikt, het is Zweinsteins beste schoolhoofd ooit', zei ik met trots in mijn stem. 'Als Perkamentus er niet was geweest dan waren wij er nu al lang niet meer, hij heeft de bescherming over Ian uitgesproken die zo sterk is dat Voldemort hem niet kan vinden, hij heeft die bescherming over ons allemaal uitgesproken, behalve als wij op Zweinstein zijn, veiliger kunnen we niet zijn, dus dan verdwijnt de beschermingsspreuk, zodra we weer in de Dreuzelwereld zijn verschijnt de beschermingsspreuk weer, dat heeft ma je toch wel eens vertelt', zei ik vragend.

'Nee dus', zei Hannah zuchtend en ze keek vol verbazing naar de hoeveelheid lekkernijen die er op tafel stonden. Ze schepte van alles wat op haar bord. 'Heeft hij bescherming over jullie uitgesproken?', vroeg Harry bewonderend. Ik knikte.

'Sinds Ian gedood is door Voldemort... ik kreeg boze blikken van Ron, maar negeerde dat, heeft hij dat gedaan, hij was bang dat hij anders onze hele familie opspoorde en dat kon hij niet toelaten, op zijn manier heeft hij ons dus zo geholpen', zei ik. 'Dat is zo cool', zei Hannah en ze slikte een enorme hap door en goot pompoensap naar binnen.

'Pfff nou ik zit vol hoor', zei ik en ik grijnsde naar Ron die zich nog vol zat te proppen. Alsof mevrouw Wemel niets lekkers maakte. 'Kan ik dadelijk met jou meelopen, ik heb totaal geen idee waar de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor is', zei Hannah tegen mij.

'Nee, dat mag niet, jij loopt dadelijk met de klassenoudste mee en die wijst jullie eerstejaars de weg', zei ik grijnzend. 'Oh oké, maar kan ik niet bij jullie zitten dan?', vroeg Hannah. 'Eh Hannah jij moet ook je eigen vrienden maken, dat hebben pa en ma je toch ook duidelijk gemaakt, je hebt je mondje niet op de verkeerde plek zitten dus je kan het prima, er zijn zat eerstejaars', zei ik grijnzend.

Hannah zuchtte. 'Goed, het was leuk geweest dat ik in elk geval de coolste van de klas was', zei Hannah. 'Je kan altijd zeggen dat je mij kent', zei Harry grijnzend. 'Dat is waar', zei ik knikkend. 'Hee bedankt Harry', zei Hannah een stuk opgewekter. 'En hee je bent een Mellow, waarschijnlijk kent iedereen je al, en als ze jou niet kennen dan kennen ze onze andere familileden zekerwel', zei ik grijnzend.

'Daar heb je wel een punt mee', zei Hannah knikkend.

'Goed, welkom terug iedereen en voor de eerstejaars welkom', zei Perkamentus die opstond en iedereen was meteen stil. 'Ten eerste verwelkomen we professor Lupos die dit jaar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten zou gaan geven, veel geluk professor', zei Perkamentus.

'Moet je Sneep zien!', siste Ron in mijn oor. Ik schrok van Sneeps uitdrukking. Ik wist net zo goed als iedereen van Griffoendor (ook al vond ik hem super) dat Sneep al tijden achter het baantje aan zat, maar nu keek Sneep echt moorddadig naar Lupos. 'Die is niet blij', mompelde ik. 'Zacht uitgedrukt', mompelde Ron terug.

'Iedereen heeft gemerkt dat de Zweinsteinexpress was doorzocht door Dementors, wezens die de zich voeden met ons geluk, laat ze geen aanleiding om jullie pijn te doen, ze zijn ongevoelig voor smeekbedes, dat zit niet in hun aard, we vragen de leraren om toezicht te houden en jullie om op te passen, voor nu naar bed, hup hup', zei Perkamentus en hij liet met zijn toverstok een kanonschot af gaan en het was duidelijk dat het bedtijd was.

De eerstejaars werden geroepen en Hannah liep naar de eerstejaars toe en maakte meteen een praatje met iemand en wees toen op Harry. Ik grijnsde. Typisch mijn zusje. Maar ik was blij dat ze in Griffoendor zat.

Harry, Ron, Hermelien en ik liepen echter naar de toren van Griffoendor niet beseffend dat we het wachtwoord niet wisten. 'Ehh', zei ik tegen de Dikke Dame. 'Het wachtwoord is Bewitched', zei Ginny die kwam aanlopen. 'Hoe weet jij dat nou?', vroeg Ron verbluft. 'Ik heb het de klassenoudste horen zeggen', zei Ginny. 'Klopt, correct', zei de Dikke dame en ze liet ons binnen.

Onze vertrouwde leerlingenkamer, gezellig en rond met grote zitstoelen van rood fluweel, de haard die vrolijk knapperde. Ik geeuwde. We hadden een lange reis achter de rug. 'Zullen we maar gaan slapen?', vroeg Hermelien aan mij. Ik knikte. 'Prima plan, we zien jullie morgenochtend', zei ik glimlachend tegen Harry, Ron en Ginny. 'Tot morgen', zeiden ze.

Ik viel meteen in slaap zodra ik in bed lag en ik merkte niet eens dat er nog een paar mensen luidruchtig binnen kwamen.

De volgende morgen werd ik vroeg wakker. Nog voordat de zon op was. Ik vond dat altijd best lekker, vooral als ik net begon met school. Hermelien was nog diep in slaap. Ik kleedde me geruisloos aan en fatsoeneerde mijn haar, ik deed mijn mantel om en pakte perkament en een veer en begon te schrijven.

_Lieve pa en ma,_

_Ik weet niet of jullie het goede nieuws al gehoord hebben, maar Hannah zit ook in Griffoendor, ze zou het vast zelf ook nog wel een keertje sturen. Het is weer fantastisch om mijn vrienden te zien. Dementors hebben de Zweinsteinexpress bezocht en probeerde de massamoordenaar Sirius Zwarts te zoeken. Een nieuwe leraar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten heeft ons gered. Ik viel flauw, net als Harry trouwens. Kennelijk hebben we beide zoveel nare herinneringen (Harry aan zijn ouders, ik aan Justin) dat dat alles is wat overblijft wanneer je de kus van een Dementor zou krijgen. Ik zou gek worden. Ik verheug me op de lessen die dadelijk beginnen en ik doe de groeten van jullie aan Perkamentus. Het is fijn hem weer te zien staan als schoolhoofd. Ik mis jullie wel, tot volgend jaar, ik stuur veel brieven, dat beloof ik._

_Dikke kus,_

_Aria Mellow_

Ik rolde de brief op met een touw en liep naar de Uilenvleugel toe. Ik lokte mijn uil Donna naar beneden en bond de brief aan haar poot. Ik keek haar na tot ze in de opkomende zon verdwenen was. Net toen ik me omdraaide stond ik oog in oog met mijn favoriete leraar professor Sneep. Hij stond erg dichtbij.

Sneeps kromme haakneus en inktzwarte ogen waren op mij gericht. 'Mevrouw Mellow, wat doet u hier op dit vroege tijdstip, het hele kasteel is nog in diepe rust', zei hij en zijn fluwele stem sneerde niet zoals Harry vond, maar streelde.

Ik slikte even. 'Ik eh was al wakker, kon niet meer slapen', zei ik. 'Aha, volgens de heer Vilder heb je net een brief verzonden waarin je mestbommen besteld', zei professor Sneep. Ik keek hem aan vol verwarring van die plotselinge ommekeer.

'Mestbommen', zei ik en ik proestte het uit. 'Wat is daar zo grappig aan, laat me je brief zien', zei Sneep dwingend. 'Laten zien', proestte ik weer. 'Nu', zei Sneep zacht en dreigend. 'Kan niet', zei ik en ik was dolblij dat ik niet getreuzeld had met het versturen van de brief.

'Waarom niet', zei Sneep en nu was het zijn beurt om verbaasd te zijn. 'Ik heb hem al verstuurd, ik had hem graag aan u willen laten lezen professor, alleen al om te bewijzen dat het geen mestbommen zijn die ik besteld zou hebben volgens de heer Vilder, maar ik heb Donna al weggestuurd', zei ik.

'Donna?', vroeg Sneep. 'Mijn uil', legde ik uit. 'Als u me nu wilt excuseren', zei ik een beetje schamper en ik wilde weglopen, maar Sneep pakte mijn arm vast. 'Volgende keer niet zo brutaal mevrouw Mellow', zei hij zacht en dreigend. Ik stond nu heel dichtbij hem en Sneep besefte dat ook waarschijnlijk want hij liet mij los, maar ging niet opzij. Hij ademde een beetje zwaar en ik voelde mijn hartslag te keer gaan.

'Ik moet gaan', zei ik gehaast en ik liet een timide professor Sneep achter in de Uilenvleugel.


	3. What Happend Happend

**Aria**

* * *

Aan de ontbijttafel was het een drukte van heb ik jou daar. De roosters werden uitgedeeld door professor Anderling. Ik was erg blij met mijn rooster als derdejaars. Ron aan de andere hand kreunde ongeveer moord en brand.

maandag 1e uur: Toverdranken  
maandag 2e uur: Toverdranken  
maandag 3e uur: Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten  
maandag 4e uur: Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten  
maandag 5e uur: Voorspellend Rekenen  
maandag 6e uur: Waarzeggerij

'Nou ik vind het een superleuk rooster voor de maandag hoor', zei ik grijnzend tegen Ron. Ron lachte honend. 'Sorry hoor, maar wat vind jij leuk aan Toverdranken behalve Sneep', zei Ron kreunend.

'Nou ik vind het gewoon een leuk vak en je hebt het nodig als je Schouwer wilt worden en ik wil kosten wat het kost Schouwer worden', zei ik serieus. 'Dat is waar, maar om bijna iedere dag die marteling te ondergaan, dat is gewoon hard', zei Harry ook net zo hard kreunend als Ron. 'Kom op jongens, als jullie zo beginnen wordt het nooit wat', zei Hermelien een beetje bazig.

'Ach wat', zei Ron boos zijn schouders ophalend. Hij hield er niet van als Hermelien hem op zijn nummer zette. 'Alle dagen heel druk', zei Fred grijnzend toen hij langs onze tafel kwam. 'ADHD', zei ik grijnzend. 'Huh', zei Ron niet begrijpend. 'Dat is een soort Dreuzelziekte, nou ja ze zeggen dat het een ziekte is, iets psychisch misschien, het betekent wat het zegt, alle dagen heel druk', zei George grijnzend.

'Ik wou dat jullie een beetje opschoten met die Spijbelsmuldozen', zei Ron brommend. 'Broertje', zei Fred quasi verbaasd. 'Moet je kijken', zei Ron nors en hij hield zijn rooster omhoog. 'Tja, daar valt niet tegenin te gaan, maar het duurt nog wel even voordat we die af hebben en op de markt brengen, de proefpersonen, wij dus', zei George en hij wees op zichzelf en Fred. 'Wij zijn om de haverklap de klos, we krijgen iedere keer puisten, op plaatsen waar je ze niet wilt hebben', zei Fred.

'Nou dan maar het rooster', zei Ron nors en hij stopte zijn rooster in zijn tas en hees die over zijn schouder. 'Kom op, we gaan naar Toverdranken en ik moet een goed plaatsje hebben', zei ik en ik goot het laatste beetje pap naar binnen en sleurde Hermelien mee.

'Allemachtig, die twee zijn echt gestoord', zei Ron.

Hermelien en ik daalde de trappen naar de kerkers af. 'Ron heeft gelijk weet je, ik weet dat je gek op 'm bent, maar dit is echt achterlijk, de kerkers nota bene, wie houd er nou van de kerkers', zei Hermelien en ze viel bijna met haar overvolle tas in haar handen.

'Hermelien hoeveel vakken heb jij gekozen dit jaar?', vroeg ik verbaasd naar haar uitpuilende tas kijkend. 'Tja wel een beetje meer dan jullie', zei Hermelien verontschuldigend.

We wachtte voor het lokaal tot de rest van de klas ook kwam aanlopen. Marcel ging angstvallig achteraan staan. De deur zwaaide open zonder dat iemand die open deed en ik rende bijna naar de voorste rij van de klas. Harry en Ron kwamen met tegenzin naast ons zitten.

Tot onze ergernis hadden we gezelschap gekregen van Zwadderich. Draco Malfidus ging op de voorste rij aan de zijkant zitten zodat hij ons goed kon zien. Hij keek mij woedend aan. Hij was de laatste keer dat ik hem op zijn nummer heb gezet nog niet vergeten. Zijn handen waren erg vuil om een een of andere reden en toen wist ik het.

'Zie je zijn handen?', vroeg ik aan Hermelien fluisterend. 'Van wie?', vroeg Hermelien. 'Van Draco Malfidus', zei ik. 'Ja, wat is daar mee', zei Hermelien verbaasd. 'Die zijn vuil', zei ik en ik vertelde wat er was gebeurd in de Uilenvleugel.

'Haha, jij moet vast in de wolken zijn geweest in een ruimte alleen met...', begon Hermelien en ze stopte abrupt met praten terwijl ik heftig mijn hoofd schudde en net wilde zeggen waarom ik niet in de wolken kon zijn.

'Stilte', sneerde Sneep. Dat was echter overbodig want er heerste doodse stilte voordat hij het zei. 'Wel nu, sommige mensen zullen dit jaar wellicht niet overleven omdat ik nog strenger zou zijn dan vorig jaar, jullie zijn nu 3e jaars en er wordt meer van jullie verwacht', zei Sneep en hij keek Marcel schamper aan die een angstig piepend geluidje maken.

Ik balde mijn vuisten onder de tafel. Het was niet fair dat Marcel zo enorm werd afgeblaft. Ik keek hem woedend aan, maar hij scheen me te negeren. Best, hard to get, ook goed.

'Allemachtig, iemand is in een rot bui', fluisterde Hermelien zachtjes. 'Ik wil geen gepraat horen, jullie gaan een drank brouwen waarvoor jullie precies 60 minuten de tijd hebben, degene die het dichtstbij de drank in de buurt komt krijgt 10 punten voor zijn of haar afdeling, de tijd loopt nu', zei Sneep en hij zwaaide met zijn toverstok en de ingrediënten verschenen op het schoolbord.

Ik las het regel voor regel en prentte alles goed in mijn hoofd, deze drank kende ik al. Die kende ik uit mijn hoofd inmiddels. Ik zei geen woord tegen Hermelien die koortsachtig in haar ketel zat te roeren. Uit Rons ketel steeg de geur van rotte eieren op. Marcel moest zijn drank na een half uur van zijn ketel schrapen. Tot mijn genoegen was Malfidus zijn ketel ontploft net als die van Simon Filister trouwens.

Sneep liep langs Harry's ketel dat er redelijk uitzag, maar naar mijn mening was hij een ingrediënt vergeten. Sneep dacht er blijkbaar ook zo over. 'Wat moet dit voorstellen Potter?', vroeg Sneep zacht en dreigend.

'Een Flegmaflip professor', zei Harry zacht. 'Potter kun je lezen', sneerde Sneep. 'Ja', zei Harry boos. 'Lees de derde regel van boven dan nog een keer', zei Sneep. Ik hoorde Harry gewoon slikken. 'Ik ben de Helleborgsiroop vergeten professor', zei Harry nog zachter. 'Dat weet ik Potter, dat betekent dat dit waardeloze rotzooi is '_Evanesko_', zei Sneep en de drank in Harry's ketel verdween.

Harry borg ziedend zijn spullen op en wachtte tot de les was afgelopen. Sneep liep nog een keer langs vijf minuten voordat de les was afgelopen en hij kwam nu bij mijn ketel staan en boog zich voorover. Ik hield mijn adem in.

'Het ziet er naar uit dat zelfs niemand van mijn eigen afdeling de drank goed heeft weten te brouwen, de enige die de drank uitstekend heeft weten te brouwen is juffrouw Mellow, 10 punten voor Griffoendor dus', zei Sneep en dat laatste zei hij alsof het pijn deed.

Ik deed mijn drank in een flacon en liet de rest verdwijnen. 'Jullie kunnen gaan', zei Sneep en hij verdween.

'Pfff, dat zit erop', zei Ron opgelucht zijn tas over zijn schouders hijsend. 'Kom we moeten naar Verweer rennen, dan hebben we nog een goed plaatsje, professor Lupos eerste les', zei Harry. 'Ik snap niet dat jij Sneep zo graag mag, tuurlijk je bent goed in Toverdranken enzo, maar het is echt een eersteklas eikel', zei Ron.

'Schei uit, je mag 'm niet, dat weet ik nou wel, hij had vandaag inderdaad een pesthumeur, geef ik toe', zei ik. 'Yes, 1-0 voor Ron Wemel', zei Ron grijnzend. Ik lachte en tot Rons ongenoegen toen we in de Verweer klas kwamen stond professor Lupos met professor Sneep te praten. Rons lach verdween als sneeuw voor de zon.

'Ik zou Marcel Lubbermans maar niet al te veel laten doen in deze klas voordat er mensen gewond raken', zei Sneep net hard genoeg zodat iedereen het kon horen. Ik balde opnieuw mijn vuisten. Wat was er toch mis met mij dat ik deze vent zo leuk vind en dat ik hem kan tolereren, maar toch ook niet, is het niet zo dat haat omgaat in liefde?

'Oh nou dat is jammer ik zou graag willen dat Marcel me deze les gaat assisteren', zei professor Lupos joviaal. Sneep haalde zijn schouders op en keek plotseling mij recht aan en liep toen met opgeheven schouders weg.

'Mijn hemel, over een eersteklas eikel gesproken', zei Harry tegen Ron. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en keek naar professor Lupos die zijn koffer pakte. Al snel besefte ik dat we ook deze les samen met de Zwadderaars hadden.

'Volg mij', zei professor Lupos kalm en we volgde hem haastig te voet. Halverwege de weg kwamen we Foppe de klopgeest tegen. 'Lijpe linke Lupos, lijpe linke...', zei Foppe boosaardig.

Iedereen keek hoe Lupos hierop zou reageren, Foppe was ontzettend grof tegen alle leraren, de enige tegenover wie hij enig respect had was professor Perkamentus en misschien zelfs professor Anderling.

Maar Lupos bleef er heel kalm over tegenover Foppe. 'Foppe, volgens mij vind meneer Vilder het niet leuk dat je zijn bezemkast vol met kauwgom stopt, dadelijk kan hij niet meer bij zijn bezems', zei Lupos vriendelijk. Foppe grinnikte en begon dingen naar het hoofd van Lupos te gooien.

'Let op dames en heren, dit is een handig trucje', zei Lupos en hij richtte zijn toverstok op de deur die volgepropt was met kauwgom. '_Gommibommi_', zei Lupos en de kauwgom schoot uit het sleutelgat en vloog in Foppes rechter neusgat. Foppe zoefde vloekend weg.

'Cool professor', zei Daan Thomas. 'Dankje meneer...', begon professor Lupos. 'Thomas, Daan Thomas', zei Daan. 'Thomas', zei Lupos glimlachend en we liepen naar het klaslokaal wat hij helemaal had verschoven en in het midden van de kamer stond een kast heftig heen en weer te schudden.

'Kan iemand mij vertellen wat daar in zit', zei professor Lupos glimlachend. 'Een boeman meneer', zei ik meteen. Ik weet dat omdat ik er eentje in mijn kamer had gehad en ik was doodsbang geweest.

'Heel goed mevrouw...', begon Lupos. 'Mellow, Aria Mellow', zei ik. 'Mellow he, de Mellow, u bent een legende hier op Zweinstein, professor Sneep heeft me veel over je vertelt', zei Lupos. 'Oh', zei ik verbaasd.

Hermelien en ik keken elkaar verbaasd aan. We dachten allebei hetzelfde, waarom heeft Sneep dingen over mij vertelt aan professor Lupos.

'Goed, wie kan me vertellen wat een boeman doet, ja mevrouw Mellow, brand maar los', zei Lupos. 'De boeman neemt de vorm aan van wat ons het meeste angst inboezemt, maar omdat we nu met zovelen zijn is het moeilijk voor de boeman om een gedaante aan te nemen, hij weet niet welke angsten er het grootst zijn, een boeman bang maken kan door gelach', vertelde ik.

'Heel goed, heel goed ik had het zelf niet beter kunnen formuleren', zei Lupos glimlachend.

'Goed Marcel, ik vraag je nu je toverstok te pakken en je te bedenken wat je het meeste angst in boezemt', zei Lupos. Ik wist al wat Marcel het meeste angst in boezemde voordat hij het zei. 'Professor Sneep', piepte Marcel. Er werd gelachen en stiekem moest ik ook grinniken.

'Juist ja, heel begrijpelijk, je woont bij je oma toch Marcel?', vroeg Lupos. 'Ja, maar ik wil ook niet dat die boeman in haar veranderd', zei Marcel trillerig. Opnieuw werd er gelachen. 'Ik wil dat je haar kleren voorstelt en die voor je geestesoog haalt', zei Lupos. 'Ze heeft een hoed met een opgezette gier op...', begon Marcel. 'Nee, je hoeft het ons niet te zeggen, maar probeer professor Sneep voor te stellen in de kleren van je oma', fluisterde Lupos, maar wel zo hard dat de klas het kon horen en de klas barstte in lachen uit.

'Klaar', vroeg Lupos. Het zag er naar uit dat Marcel alles behalve klaar was. 'Als de boeman verschijnt, is hij hoogstwaarschijnlijk professor Sneep, je spreekt de spreuk uit als '_Ridicules_', zei Lupos en Marcel knikte ten teken dat hij het begrepen had.

'Een, twee, drie', zei Marcel en hij ging klaar staan en zette zich schrap. Lupos opende de deur van de kleerkast met een zwaai van zijn toverstok en zoals Lupos voorspelt had kwam professor Sneep eruit, gehuld in zijn zwarte mantel dat ik hem altijd zo sexy vond staan.

'Hou je zenuwen in bedwang Marcel', zei Lupos. '_Ridicules_', zei Marcel een beetje trillerig maar toch luid en duidelijk. 'Plotseling had Sneep een mantelpakje aan en een hoed met een opgezette gier erop en het was geen gezicht. De hele klas lag in een deuk.

'Fantastisch gedaan Marcel, goed volgende', zei Lupos en hij glimlachte en wees naar mij. 'Ik wist wel wat mijn grootste angst was, spinnen, dezelfde angst als Ron, miljoenen spinnen die kriebelen als een gek.

Inderdaad, de boeman Sneep/oma van Marcel veranderde zodra het mij aan keek in een grote reusachtige spin. Het had grote klikkende kaken en kwam op me af glijden met z'n poten. Het zweet stond me op mijn voorhoofd.

'_Ridicules_', zei ik en ik wees met mijn toverstok op de spin die in een keer een kroontje ophad en zijn kaken bestonden uit suikergoed. 'Goed gedaan mevrouw Mellow, als jullie nou allemaal een rij willen vormen zodat jullie om beurten het kunnen opnemen tegen de boeman', zei Lupos.

Iedereen vormde een rij en Ron was als eerste aan de beurt. Ook zijn boeman veranderde in een reusachtige spin. Wanneer hij de spreuk uitsprak verschenen er rolschaatsen en gleed de spin uit.

Toen kwam Harry en werd het muisstil toen er een Dementor midden in de klas zweefde. Lupos sprong ervoor en de Dementor/boeman keek hem aan en veranderde in een grote ronde volle maan. Lupos riep "_Ridicules_" en de maan veranderde in een ballon die de klas doorzoefde en Lupos dwong de ballon weer terug in de kleerkast.

'Goed, eens even kijken 10 punten voor Marcel omdat die als eerste het tegen de boeman opnam, 10 punten voor Aria, omdat die twee vragen goed had en het tegen de boeman opnam, dat was het weer voor vandaag, tot de volgende les mensen', zei Lupos.

Hij liet een verblufte klas achter, met name een verblufte Harry die naar de kleerkast zat te staren.

'Waarom mocht ik het niet opnemen tegen de boeman', zei Harry even later toen we de trap afdaalde naar de Grote Zaal voor onze lunch. Ik zweeg, ik had er geen antwoord op. Hermelien zweeg ook, maar ze zuchtte en haalde diep adem. 'Ik denk omdat het te luguber was, jij hebt ergere dingen meegemaakt dan wij allemaal bij elkaar Harry, een boeman neemt dat in zich op en past zich daarop aan, er kan paniek ontstaan als bijvoorbeeld in een keer jeweetwel midden in de klas staat', zei Hermelien.

Daar zat zoveel logica in dat ik niets had om er tegenin te gaan en alleen maar kon mee knikken.

'Nog maar een paar lessen te gaan en dan zijn we vrij', zei Ron vrolijk toen hij zijn rooster bekeek. Hij had Geschiedenis van Toverkunst in plaats van Voorspellend Rekenen. Bij Hermelien en mij was er een lesuur vervangen van Geschiedenis van Toverkunst door Voorspellend rekenen.

'Nog 2 lesuren', zei ik blij. 'Ga jij nog rennen vanavond?', vroeg Hermelien. 'Ja, ik ga nog rennen', zei ik glimlachend. 'Waarom doe je dat eigenlijk', zei Ron. 'Dat heb ik je al honderd keer gezegd Ron, om mezelf in vorm te houden', zei ik glimlachend.

We propte ons eten naar binnen en gingen regelrecht naar onze lessen. Voorspellend Rekenen was niet erg moeilijk, het was een introductieles van wat ons in het 3e jaar te wachten staat en na Voorspellend Rekenen gingen we naar onze eerste les Waarzeggerij.

Waarzeggerij was helemaal in de Noordertoren en dat was een ellendige rot trap om te lopen. Ron, Harry en Hermelien waren allemaal buiten adem. Terwijl ik het idee had dat ik nog wel een rondje of tien kon.

'Kijk Ron, daarom ga ik dus hardlopen', zei ik grijnzend. 'Hou je kop toch, er moet een andere manier zijn om hier te komen', zei Ron hijgend toen we boven kwamen.

'Hoe komen we nou in het lokaal?', vroeg Harry verbaasd toen we omhoog keken naar een luik. Alsof zijn vraag beantwoord werd verscheen er een ladder. 'Na jou', zei ik grijnzend.

We kwamen in een ronde muffe zolderkamer (ik vond het meer op een zomerkamer lijken dan op een klaslokaal) er waren grote poefen neergezet in plaats van krukjes en er waren ronde tafeltjes.

'Nou dit wordt vast interessant', zei ik sarcastisch. Ron lachte. 'Welkom kinderen', zei een sinistere stem in een hoekje. We schrokken ons dood.

'Welkom bij het vak Waarzeggerij, dit is een eeuwenoude...', begon professor Zwamdrift. Maar het maakte niets uit. Bij de tweede zin was ik al weg. Ik kon mijn aandacht er niet bijhouden.

Ze deed 3 voorspellingen. Eigenlijk 4, een, Marcel zou een kopje laten vallen en in de zenuwen deed hij dat ook daadwerkelijk (alleen deed hij het daarna nog en keer), twee, Harry zou een vroegtijdige dood sterven omdat hij een Grim in zijn theebladeren zag (achterlijke oude zwam), drie, er zullen 2 leerlingen deze maand al de klas van Waarzeggerij verlaten (ik kon al in elk geval raden wie daar een van zou zijn).

Uitgeput na een eerste dag school liepen we terug naar de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor. 'Hehe, we hebben gelukkig niet veel huiswerk, alleen een stom opstel van Sneep', zei Ron en hij keek hoopvol naar mij en Hermelien. 'Nope, ik ga eerst hardlopen, zie jullie later', zei ik grijnzend en ik verdween naar de meisjesslaapzaal om me om te kleden in mijn lekkere jogingbroek en los shirt, ik nam een flesje water mee en ging er vandoor.

'Zie jullie later', zei ik nog een keer tegen m'n vrienden en ik duwde het portretgat open en rende de trappen van Zweinstein af.

Ik liep altijd een rondje om het meer, maar ik besloot om vandaag niet verder te rennen dan Hagrids huisje en weer terug. Mijn benen droegen mijn lichaam zo snel. Ik wist dat ik onmenselijk snel was. Ik wist niet hoe dat kon, het was een soort speciale kracht, dat voelde ik, maar ik had het nog niemand vertelt, ik heb wel opgezocht wat ik eventueel kon zijn en er was maar een ding wat ik kon zijn een "Speed". Speeds zijn heel zeldzaam en komen bijna nooit achter hun eigen krachten. Maar ik wilde ze uitwerken, dus ging ik iedere dag hardlopen, zo hard als mijn benen konden dragen.

Ik sprintte zo snel als ik kon naar het veldje de trap af en was al bijna het kasteel uit voordat je 'speed' kon zeggen. Ik botste keihard tegen iemand op en we belandde met onze snufferds op de grond.

'Shit', zei ik en ik vloekte hardgrondig. Zeker toen ik zag dat het professor Sneep was waar ik was tegenop gebotst. 'Twee keer in een dag, kom jij maar eens even mee naar het schoolhoofd', zei Sneep en ik zag aan zijn ogen dat hij niet boos was, hij was nieuwsgierig. Ik slikte.


	4. Speed

**Aria**

* * *

Waarom ik naar professor Perkamentus moest was mij een raadsel. Ik liep zwijgend met Sneep mee die me nieuwsgierig aan keek. 'Knalbonbons', zei Sneep luid en duidelijk tegen de waterspuwers. Ik giechelde. Volgens Harry had Perkamentus altijd snoepjes als wachtwoord. Sneep keek verstoord op en ik liep weer achter hem aan.

Perkamentus had een ronde kamer, ik was er vaker geweest. Perkamentus was een vriend van ons allemaal. Onze hele familie stond onder zijn bescherming. Sneep klopte op de deur van Perkamentus. 'Binnen', klonk een vriendelijke stem.

Perkamentus zat achter zijn bureau met zijn halfronde brilletje en keek verbaasd toen Sneep en ik binnenkwamen. 'Professor Sneep, mevrouw Mellow, wat kan ik voor jullie betekenen', zei Perkamentus glimlachend.

'Professor Perkamentus ik kan maar beter gaan ik heb hier niets te zoeken', zei ik vlug voordat Sneep iets kon zeggen. Sneep trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. 'Professor Perkamentus, mevrouw Mellow is een Speed, ze botste met zo'n vaart tegen mij op dat ze alleen maar een Speed, ik weet niet of ze zelf er al achter is dat ze extreem snel en zeldzaam is, maar ik weet zeker dat ze sowieso een Speed is', zei Sneep.

'Een Speed, oké, laten we het gewoon aan haar vragen nietwaar professor Sneep, of ze het al weet bedoel ik', zei professor Perkamentus beleefd. 'Aria, weet je dat je een Speed bent?', vroeg Perkamentus beleefd aan mij.

'Ja, ik weet dat ik een Speed ben en dat het zeldzaam is', zei ik. 'Aha, hoe heb je dat uitgevonden?', vroeg Perkamentus. Ik heb het uitgevonden toen ik in mijn eerste jaar op Zweinstein zat', zei ik glimlachend.

'Hoe?', vroeg Sneep nieuwsgierig. 'Ik ga iedere morgen hardlopen en toen een keer rende ik wel heel hard en knalde bijna tegen een boom op en de snelheid leek me niet erg menselijk, het begon me vaker te overkomen dat ik sneller liep dan ik dacht en ik ging er dingen over opzoeken in de bibliotheek, zo kwam ik erachter dat ik een Speed was, hoe zijn die ontstaan eigenlijk?', vroeg ik.

'Nou een Speed is eigenlijk een mislukt experiment van tovenaars', zei Perkamentus triest. Hij keek me aan. 'Oh', zei ik en ik liet mijn schouders hangen. 'Het is een spreuk dat niet omkeerbaar is, er is geen omkeerbare spreuk voor gevonden en de enige die de spreuk van 'Speed' kunnen uitspreken dat is de Minister van Toverkunst, heer Voldemort en ik', zei Perkamentus. 'Ik kan wel raden wie mij geraakt heeft', zei ik triest.

'Heer Voldemort, wanneer hij Justin martelde', zei Perkamentus triest. 'Hij besloot mijn leven ook nog wat aparter te maken', zei ik een beetje boos. 'Ja, waarschijnlijk hoopte hij dat de vloek je naar hem bracht en dat jij bij hem zou aansluiten, maar dat is tot op heden niet gebeurd tot zijn grote teleurstelling en dat zou ook nooit gebeuren ook', zei Perkamentus met trots in zijn stem.

'Professor, u zegt net dat ik een mislukt experiment ben, dat is niets om trots op te zijn', zei ik teleurgesteld en ik liet mijn schouders triest hangen. 'Ik geloof dat ik mijn nieuwe krachten ineens niet meer zo cool vind, sorry professor, ik ga terug naar de leerlingenkamer', zei ik en ik bedankte hem en liep de kamer uit van Perkamentus.

Eenmaal buiten kon ik weer ademhalen. Ik ademde zwaar in en uit alsof ik hyperventileerde en de tranen schoten in mijn ogen. Ik was een mislukt experiment, waarom in godsnaam moest ik nou weer een mislukt experiment zijn. De tranen rolde over mijn wangen en ik hurkte neer in een hoekje bij een raam vlak voor de ingang van de kamer van Perkamentus.

Ik moest weg hier, ik hoor hier niet, weg uit Zweinstein, niemand zou me missen omdat ik een mislukt experiment ben. Ik droogde driftig mijn tranen en dwong mijn voeten om te lopen. Net toen ik wilde lopen hoorde ik een stem achter me.

Sneep, hij nam me mee in een kamer waar ik nog nooit geweest was. 'Waarom doet u dit, ik ben een mislukt experiment professor, heeft u niet geluisterd, ik kan er maar beter niet zijn, niemand zou me missen', zei ik en ik wilde weer weglopen.

'Weg van Zweinstein, waar wilde je in hemelsnaam heen gaan, het eerste dorp is Zweinsveld, daarna komt er niets meer, je gaat gewoon op het spoor van de Zweinsteinexpress lopen en je gaat terug naar Londen, nee niet als het aan mij ligt', zei Sneep kortaf.

Ik keek hem aan met betraande ogen. Dit was het meeste wat Sneep ooit tegen mij gezegd heeft in die twee jaar dat hij me al les had gegeven.

'Waarom zou ik niet gaan?', vroeg ik met een betraand gezicht. 'Omdat ik niet wil dat je gaat', zei Sneep zacht. 'Waarom niet?', vroeg ik. 'Ik weet dat ik dit eigenlijk niet mag voelen en al helemaal niet mag zeggen, maar ik geef veel om je, meer dan eigenlijk toegestaan is', zei Sneep zacht. Zijn adem streelde me en mijn hart stokte.

'Als je ooit tegen iemand zegt wat ik nu gezegd heb dan ontken ik het', zei Sneep meteen. 'Kom op, we gaan kamperen, Perkamentus wilde dat ik je vandaag en morgen op sleeptouw neem.

'En je lessen dan?', vroeg ik. 'Professor Lupos neemt die over, hij schijnt kennelijk heel wat verstand te hebben van Toverdranken', sneerde Sneep. 'Wat gaan we doen dan?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Kamperen in het Verboden Bos', zei Sneep en hij glimlachte breed. 'Oh nee, please nee, waarom?', vroeg ik. 'Het is een goed idee om een Speed zoals jij op een open plek in haar element te zien, dat wilde Perkamentus tenminste', zei Sneep.

Ik begroef mijn gezicht in mijn handen. Sneep haalde die weg voor mijn gezicht en keek me aan. 'Pak je spullen maar, je hebt ze nodig, ik wacht op je over vijf minuten bij de eikenhouten voordeur', zei Sneep.

Ik rende dit lokaal uit en voelde me in eerste instantie een beetje opgelaten over het feit dat Sneep met me wilde kamperen. Ik rende naar de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor waar Harry, Ron en Hermelien rond het haardvuur huiswerk zaten te maken. Ik kreeg de aandrang om bij hun te zitten.

'Waar ga jij heen?', vroeg Ron. 'Eeehm', begon ik en ik wist niet eens zeker of het handig was het ze te vertellen, ik had hun tenslotte ook niets over het Speed gedoe vertelt.

'Kamperen, ik zie jullie morgenavond weer', zei ik kortaf. 'Huh, met wie?', vroeg Ron en plotseling begon het 'm te dagen. 'Nee, nee dat meen je niet met hem!', riep hij uit.

En toen besloot ik hun alles te vertellen. Over het hele Speed gedoe, dat ik een mislukt experiment ben alles. En toen besefte ik dat Sneep al minstens een kwartier stond te wachten op me en ik moest gehaast mijn spullen pakken en rende met mijn tas over mijn schouder naar beneden en werd nagefloten door Ron die grijnsde.

'Je bent laat', zei Sneep. 'Sorry', verontschuldigde ik hem. We liepen zijgend naar het Verboden Bos. We wilde op precies hetzelfde moment iets zeggen.

'Dus, wil je eh...', begonnen we beide tegelijkertijd. 'Sorry, na jou', zei Sneep en hij krulde zijn lippen om tot een zeldzame glimlach. 'Dus eh je geeft om me, meer dan eigenlijk mag, wat betekent dat?', vroeg ik.

'Ik wist dat deze vraag zou komen en ik leg het allemaal uit in het Verboden Bos, ik wil niet dat iets of iemand ons hoort', zei Sneep.

Eindelijk waren we bij het Verboden Bos en we liepen steeds dieper in het Verboden Bos. Uiteindelijk bij een open plek toverde Sneep een tent tevoorschijn die zichzelf opzette. Ik keek vol bewondering toe.

'Hmmm, je wilde uitleg over hoe ik me tegenover jou voel', zei Sneep en hij glimlachte. Ik knikte. 'Nou het mag niet, wat onze gevoelens zijn, het mag gewoon niet, ik doe dit maar een keer dit jaar en dat terwijl je veel te jong bent', zei Sneep en ik kon er geen touw aan vast knopen.

'Wat...', begon ik, maar ik kon mijn zin niet afmaken. Sneep boog zich voorover en drukte zijn lippen op die van mij. Ik smolt helemaal en ging helemaal op in de kus.

'Ik wil niet dat je dit ook maar aan iemand vertelt, niet eens je vrienden', zei Sneep en hij kroop in de tent en ik kroop bij hem. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Er is iets aan jou en dat neemt mijn adem weg', zei Sneep.

Ik lag even op mijn zij en Sneep ook. Ik nam gebruik van mijn kans. 'Severus', zei ik en ik glimlachte naar hem. 'Aria', zei Severus en ook hij glimlachte. Ik keek hem ietwat onzeker aan maar rolde toen toch bovenop hem. 'Wat doe je?', vroeg Severus. 'Niet goed?', vroeg ik. 'Ik moet niet goed bij mijn hoofd zijn', mompelde Severus. 'Sorry?', vroeg ik.

'We kunnen niet samen zijn Aria, ik wil dat je dat begrijpt, je moet het begrijpen, je bent een 3e jaars, je bent 15, je mag dan de oudste van de klas zijn, bovenal de slimste van de klas, je bent 15', zei Severus. 'Over twee jaar ben ik meerderjarig', zei ik boos.

'Dat weet ik, denk niet dat ik me daar niet van bewust ben, maar het mag gewoon niet, een leraar een leerling, je moet mensen van je eigen leeftijd hebben, zoals Harry, Ron en Hermelien', zei Severus.

'Ik ben bij hun, maar ik hoor bij jou', zei ik. 'Maak mijn hoofd nou niet nog gekker dan het al is Aria', zei Severus bijna wanhopig. 'Alsjeblieft Severus, je neemt me deze twee dagen op sleeptouw, laten we er van genieten er is niemand die ons kan zien, er is niemand die ons kan horen', zei ik ook bijna wanhopig.

Severus knikte bijna maar schudde toen zijn hoofd. 'Nee, ik kan het niet', zei hij. 'Wat niet?', vroeg ik. 'Er van genieten, het maakt het allemaal veel te veel gecompliceerd, ik mag mezelf gewoon niet zo tegenover jou voelen. Dat mag niet', zei Severus.

'Maar toch voel je het', zei ik en ik duwde zijn handen naar beneden toen ik bovenop hem lag zodat hij me niet van zich af kon weren en ik kuste hem op zijn lippen die zich om de mijne heen krulde.

'Je wilt me', zei ik toen de kus afgelopen was. 'Ik zal liegen als ik zeg dat ik je niet wilde, goed laten we hiervan genieten, maar na dit weekend wil ik dat je ons vergeet ook al is dat moeilijk, ik wil dat je...', begon Severus. 'Ons vergeet, ik snap het, voor nu wil ik maar een ding', zei ik glimlachend.

'En dat is?', vroeg Severus en hij boog zich al voorover en toen zei ik:"rennen". Ik liep de tent uit en Severus kwam achter me aan. 'Kom hier jij', zei Severus glimlachend en hij trok me aan mijn arm en trok me tegen zich aan.

Zijn haakneus raakte mijn neus zachtjes. Hij duwde me tegen een boom aan. Ik glimlachte speels naar hem. Ik was in een flits onder hem vandaan en was bij een boom twee meter verderop. Severus lachte. Ik had hem nog nooit zo oprecht zien lachen.

'Hmm, verstoppertje spelen, ik tel tot drie en dan kom je tevoorschijn', zei Severus glimlachend. Hij speurde om zich heen terwijl ik me inmiddels razendsnel in de boom had gehesen en op hem neer keek.

'Severus...', zei ik plotseling een beetje bang. Een hele grote spin kwam op me af. 'Waar ben je, even serieus, ik hoor je wel maar zie je niet', zei Severus. 'In de boom op twee meter afstand', zei ik trillerig.

'Oh een spin', zei Severus. 'Oh een spin, het is een joekel en jij blijft er zo kalmpjes onder', zei ik en ik sprong de boom uit in Severus zijn grote sterke armen.

'Mijn meid is bang voor een spin', zei Severus lachend. 'Hee mijn boeman was een spin, die van Marcel was veranderd in jou, toen hij de spreuk uit sprak had je z'n oma's kleren aan', zei ik nog lachend bij het idee.

'Denk maar niet dat ik dat niet weet', zei Severus en hij lachte naar me. 'Ik denk niet dat ik ooit nog anders naar je zou kunnen kijken dan hoe je nu bent', zei ik liefdevol. 'Daar was ik al bang voor, maar we moeten het beide in elk geval proberen', zei Severus. 'Dat beloof ik, ik beloof dat ik het zou proberen, ik zou zo lastig zijn dat je me wel strafwerk moet geven, dan zijn we weer even bij elkaar', zei ik lachend.

'Je had in Ravenklauw moeten zitten weet je dat, bij alle slimmeriken, niet dat Griffoendor niet goed is hoor, maar je bent een denker', zei Severus glimlachend. 'De sorteerhoed had ook even getwijfeld of hij me niet beter in Ravenklauw zou moeten indelen', zei ik eerlijk.

We brachten de rest van de tijd door in de tent en Severus vertelde me dingen die hij nog nooit aan iemand anders had vertelt. Hoe zijn jeugd was, hoe hij op Zweinstein terecht is gekomen, hoe hij Lily Evers kende en verliefd op haar was en nog steeds gevoelens voor heeft ondanks het feit dat ze dood is. Hoe hij op Zweinstein werd gepest en getreiterd door James Potter, de vader van Harry en dat Severus het hem nooit had vergeven.

We bleven praten tot de zon onder was en zelfs langer dan dat. Het was geweldig. Ik viel in slaap. Mijn hoofd rustte op de buik van Severus die me afwezig streelde en de wacht hield.

* * *

**Oké lekker een beetje fluff, het is misschien een beetje vroeg dat die twee al een soort van bij elkaar zijn, maar geloof me als ik zeg dat er nog een aantal dingen gaan veranderen in de relaties in mijn verhaal. En ja tegenover iedereen die mij al kent, ik ben inderdaad een Sneep verslaafde/freak :) Ik hoop op reviews mensen :) xxx **


	5. Weekend Of Hell

**Aria**

* * *

Nadat Severus uitgebreid over zichzelf had vertelt, hoe zijn jeugd was enz. was ik in slaap gevallen en had hij de wacht gehouden voor het geval er spinnen de tent binnen kropen. Ik werd wakker op Severus zijn schoot. 'Goedemorgen', zei Severus en hij glimlachte naar me. 'Goedemorgen', zei ik en ik boog me voorover om hem te kussen, maar hij was me voor en drukte zijn lippen op die van mij.

Ik glimlachte breed en wreef met mijn hand over zijn borst. Hij grinnikte. 'Ik wil nog even wat zeggen', zei Severus zachtjes. 'Ik weet dat we niet samen kunnen zijn en dat deze kampeertrip eenmalig was', zei ik glimlachend en in mijn binnenste vormde zich een vreemdsoortige knoop.

Severus knikte. 'We kunnen niet samen zijn, nog niet althans, ik kan je niet vragen om te wachten op mij, dat kan ik gewoon niet, ook al zou je het willen', zei Severus en hij glimlachte naar me.

'Je kan me niets verbieden als ik het wil', zei ik glimlachend en Severus borg de tent op en met een zwaai van zijn toverstok verdween de tent in het niets. 'Je moet een normaal leven kunnen lijden, genoeg vriendjes hebben om een heel leger mee te kunnen maken om maar een voorbeeld te noemen', zei Severus.

Ik grinnikte naar Severus. Plotseling zonder enige waarschuwing duwde hij me tegen een boom aan en begon me weer te zoenen. Zijn lippen vonden die van mij en die van mij vonden die van hem. We wisten allebei dat dit misschien wel eens onze laatste kus kon zijn en dat voelde we beide.

Opgelaten lieten we elkaar los. Het mocht dan verboden zijn waar we mee bezig waren, maar het voelde goed.

'Je hebt allemaal takjes in je haar', zei Hermelien toen ik de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor binnen kwam. 'Ja, oh ik ben naar het Verboden Bos geweest en heb een rondje gerend', zei ik grijnzend.

'Dus alles is weer goed tussen jou en Sneep?', vroeg Ron. 'Ehm, hoe bedoel je?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Nou de laatste keer dat we je zagen was je nogal overstuur', zei Ron.

'Ron, jij zou ook overstuur zijn als je te horen zou krijgen dat je eigenlijk een mislukt experiment bent', zei Hermelien. 'Bedankt', zei ik sarcastisch.

'Met wie heb je gezoend?', vroeg Ron grijnzend. 'Hou je kop toch, ik heb helemaal met niemand gezoend', zei ik en ik hoopte maar dat mijn gezicht niet fel rood werd.

Hermelien en ik gingen naar de bibliotheek en we hadden heel wat huiswerk en dit was nog maar de eerste week. 'Waarmee zullen we beginnen, met dat opstel van Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten dan maar?', vroeg Hermelien en ze keek geïrriteerd op toen Fred en George met fragmantatiefrisbees gooide en weer op vingen.

'Wat?', vroeg ik een beetje agressief. 'Ze weten dat die dingen verboden zijn', zei Hermelien klakkend met haar tong. 'Ach laat ze lekker, je leeft maar een keer Hermelien', zei ik een beetje knorrig en ik pakte mijn inkt, veer en perkament. 'Ik had eigenlijk gehoopt dat je me zou kunnen helpen met dat opstel voor Sneep', zei Ron die samen met Harry ook de bibliotheek in kwamen wat hoogst ongebruikelijk was. 'Tsss, stelletje mafkezen, waarom zou ik jullie helpen, geef me een reden', zei ik grijnzend.

'Omdat ze te stom zijn om zelf na te denken, vooral mijn kleine broertje hier', zei Fred lachend en hij grijnsde breed naar mij en Hermelien. 'Zo Aria, we hoorde dat je een leuk uitstapje hebt gemaakt met onze lieve toverdrankmeester Sneep?', vroeg George vol walging.

'Ron', zei ik afkeurend en ik boog me weer over mijn perkament, besefte dat ik nog niets had opgeschreven en keek weer terug naar Fred en George die me geïntrigeerd aankeken.

'Ja, maar het gaat jullie niets aan wat we gedaan hebben', zei ik kortaf tegen de tweeling. 'Oef, er moet iets spannends gebeurd zijn tussen jullie, jullie draaien al vanaf jaar een om elkaar heen', zei Fred grijnzend.

'Vanaf jaar een, doe niet zo gek joh', zei ik mezelf verdedigend. 'Het is verboden, dat weten jullie toch, net als die dingen trouwens', zei Hermelien en ze wees naar de frisbees.

'Sneep en Aria zaten onder een boom te k.u.s.s.e.n', zei Fred grijnzend en hij ging met zijn eigen handen over zijn rug zodat het net leek alsof hij iemand omhelsde.

'Hou je kop toch, oh dit gaat niet lukken', zei ik gefrustreerd en ik borg mijn huiswerk op en propte het in mijn tas. 'Stelletje pestkoppen, ik zie jullie later en verwacht niet van mij dat je het mag overschrijven Ron', zei ik boos.

'Dat meent ze toch niet echt he, moeten we het helemaal zelf doen?', hoorde ik Ron onthutst zeggen. 'Daar ga je heus niet dood van', zei Hermelien bits en ze liep me vlug achterna.

'Kom, laten we naar het avondeten gaan voordat we te laat zijn', zei ik en Hermelien en ik liepen gehaast naar de toren van Griffoendor om daar ons Zweinstein kostuum aan te trekken en vervolgens naar de Grote Zaal te lopen.

Ik botste bijna weer tegen Severus op. 'Sorry professor', mompelde ik en ik keek recht naar de oppertafel en liep door een poging om niet in lachen uit te barsten. Severus had even met zijn handen over mijn heupen gegleden en dat had erg fijn gevoeld, maar ik moest mezelf weer razendsnel losrukken omdat ik naast Hermelien loop die nerveus doorliep. Toen ik aan de tafel van Griffoendor zat waagde ik het om om te kijken naar hem. Hij liet geen spoor van herkenning blijken.

'Waarom is het altijd zo dat als ik met jou loop dat ik hem tegenkom, alsof hij je achtervolgt', zei Hermelien sinister. Haar mijmeringen werden onderbroken door het geritsel van de uilenpost die 's avonds met de avondprofeet kwam.

'Ah nog nieuws?', vroeg ik aan Hermelien. 'Nee, alleen ja! Er is nieuws, Sirius Zwarts is gezien niet zo ver hier vandaan', zei Hermelien opgewonden. En juist op dat moment verschenen Harry en Ron weer. 'Gezien?', vroeg Ron. 'Waar?', vroeg Harry. 'Schattig hoe jullie elkaars zinnen afmaken', zei ik grijnzend.

'Hij is gezien in Baaldorp, dat is vlak bij Zweinsveld', zei Hermelien en ze las het stuk uit de avondprofeet voor.

_De beruchte massamoordenaar Sirius Zwarts is 's avonds gezien door een Dreuzel, hij herkende hem van het Dreuzelnieuws, de Dreuzel in questie had een pistool bij hem (een ijzeren ding waar Dreuzels elkaar mee afslachten). Sirius Zwarts vond dat uiteraard een lachertje en heeft het geheugen van de Dreuzel gewist, de vraag is uiteraard ook, waarom heeft hij de Dreuzel niet vermoord? Sirius Zwarts zou volgens betrouwbare bronnen zich alweer geheel ergens anders bevinden ver buiten het bereik van tovenaars en heksen die hem graag eigenhandig willen vermoorden of te pakken nemen. Er staat een prijs van 1000 galjoenen op zijn hoofd voor iemand die bruikbare informatie heeft die tot de arrestatie van Zwarts zou lijden._

'1000 galjoenen', zei Ron dromerig. 'Ron gebruik je hoofd nou voor een keer', zei Hermelien grimmig. 'Harry alsjeblieft doe geen domme dingen', zei Hermelien bijna smekend. 'Waarom kijk je mij aan?', vroeg Harry boos.

'Omdat je nogal vaak de neiging hebt om in de problemen te komen', zei Hermelien schattend. 'In de problemen te komen, de problemen volgen mij hoor, ik stort me nooit in de problemen', zei Harry gepikeerd.

Onbewust staarde ik naar de oppertafel waar Severus Sneep inmiddels naast Perkamentus was gaan zitten en uitgebreid zat te babbelen. Ik zou er alles voor geven dat ik nu ouder was. Dat ik bij hem kon zijn. In mijn gedachten was ik langer en had een ouder, maar knap gezicht. Mijn lange zwart bruine haar hing tot over mijn schouders.

'Aria, Aria waar denk je aan, jemig wat is er met je gebeurd?', vroeg Hermelien vol bewondering. 'Huh wat?', vroeg ik dommig. 'Je bent veranderd, je bent ouder', zei Hermelien vol bewondering.

Hermelien haalde een spiegel uit haar tas en gaf het aan mij. 'Jemig ja, betekent dit niet dat ik een transformagier ben?', vroeg ik verbaasd. Hermelien knikte. 'Wauw, dat betekent dat ik de dingen die ik wil doen kan doen', zei ik grijnzend.

'Wat was je dan in hemelsnaam van plan', zei Ron verbouwereerd. 'Wat dacht je nou zelf Ron', zei ik grijnzend en ik keek naar de oppertafel. 'Nee, nee doe dat niet, nee je gaat dat niet menen', zei Ron grijnzend.

'Oh jawel', zei ik lachend. 'Niemand herkent je meer, dat is gewoon geniaal', zei Harry en hij bekeek mij vol bewondering. Ik keek naar mijn haarkleur. 'Zou zwart me staan?', dacht ik hardop na en zodra ik dat dacht veranderde mijn bruine haar in zwart met een mooie slag erin. 'Wauw, onherkenbaar', zei Ron bewonderend.

'Ga naar hem toe, je lijkt nu minstens 5 jaar ouder', zei Hermelien grijnzend. Ik lachte. Ik zag dat Severus op stond en ik volgde zijn voorbeeld. 'Ik zie jullie later wel', zei ik grijnzend.

Ik volgde Severus te voet naar de kerkers en plotseling draaide hij zich om. 'Wie bent u?', vroeg hij voorzichtig en op zijn hoede. 'Aria Mellow, alleen dan in een ander gedaante, niemand kan me herkennen, ik ben een transformagier', zei ik opgewonden. 'Wanneer heb je...', begon Severus. 'Doet dat er toe, we kunnen samen zijn zonder dat ooit iemand er achter komt met wie je samen bent, ik kan mijn uiterlijk veranderen', zei ik grijnzend.

'Dat is werkelijk briljant', zei Severus grinnikend en hij kwam langzaam op me af en we zoende. Hij tilde me op en zette me neer op zijn bureau waar we verder zoende.

'Ik kon alleen nog maar aan jou denken Aria', hijgde Severus. 'Ik alleen aan jou', zei ik fluisterend terug. Hij wreef met zijn handen tussen mijn benen en ging gevaarlijk ver omhoog.

Plotseling stopte Severus. Ik keek verbaasd op. 'Je lijkt weer op jezelf Aria', zei hij zacht en de passie van net verdween even snel als het gekomen was. Ik keek in de spiegel en probeerde me weer net zo voor te stellen als ik net was. Ik hijgde net als Severus. 'Ik kan het niet, je bent te jong', zei hij zacht. Er schoten tranen in mijn ogen die ik wanhopig probeerde terug te duwen.

'Net had je er anders geen problemen mee en vond je me zelfs briljant', zei ik zacht. 'Ik vind je ook briljant en ik ben gek op je, eerlijk waar, je bent onweerstaanbaar, je doet iets met me wat ik nog nooit eerder gevoeld hebt, maar je bent te jong', zei Severus.

'En je wilt niet dat ik op je wacht', zei ik met een klein stemmetje. 'Nee, dat wil ik niet, daar hebben we het toch al een keertje over gehad, ik wil niet dat je wacht met liefde voelen, je bent nog jong en ik wil je je jeugd niet afnemen, je bent prachtig van jezelf Aria, je hoeft voor mij in niemand anders te veranderen, ik hou van je en dat zou ik altijd blijven doen, maar je moet verder gaan met je leven, zet mij uit je hoofd en dan doe ik een poging hetzelfde te doen met jou', zei Severus zacht en ik zag dat het hem ook pijn deed.

Bij mij stroomde de tranen nu over mijn wangen. Ik kon ze niet meer tegenhouden. 'Severus ik hou van je', zei ik en het was eruit voordat ik er erg in had. 'Ik ook van jou, maar we kunnen niet samen zijn, de avond dat we kampeerde was geweldig en ik zou het nooit vergeten, maar de komende paar jaar studeer je, ik kan het niet over mijn hart verkrijgen om je je jeugd te ontnemen', zei Severus.

'Kus me', vroeg ik wanhopig. Severus schudde zijn hoofd en het was duidelijk dat zijn hart iets anders zei. 'Kus me', fluisterde ik hees. Severus liet zich gaan en kuste me op mijn lippen. 'Vertel me niet dat je hier niets bij voelt', zei ik zacht door mijn tranen heen.

Severus schudde zijn hoofd. 'Waarom schud je je hoofd', zei ik vragend. 'Ik voel alles', zei Severus. Mijn hart sprong op. 'Maar we kunnen niet samen zijn, het kan gewoon niet, het mag niet, ik wil dat je dat snapt', zei Severus.

'Ik snap dat ik te jong ben, maar ik snap niet dat we niet samen kunnen zijn in het geheim', zei ik zacht. Er drupte opnieuw een traan op mijn gewaad. 'Ik zou altijd van je houden en ik zal er zijn als je meerderjarig bent en je me nog steeds wilt, maar voor nu is het gewoonweg onmogelijk', zei Severus.

'Je wilt dat ik meer vriendjes krijg en gewoon verder ga zonder jou?', vroeg ik. Severus knikte. 'Ik zou het proberen, maar negeer me alsjeblieft niet, kunnen we gewoon vrienden blijven?', vroeg ik.

Severus knikte. 'Ik begrijp ook dat je dat misschien niet goed kan tonen in de klas, zeker omdat het algemeen bekend is dat je een hekel hebt aan Griffoendor, maar probeer...', begon ik. Severus knikte en kuste me weer. Het was een natte kus. Een kus van een stortvloed van tranen. Bij Severus gleden ook een paar tranen op zijn gewaad.

'Dan ga ik nu oké', zei ik. Severus knikte en liet me met tegenzin los en ik liet hem met tegenzin los. 'Ik hou van je', zei Severus zacht. 'Ik ook van jou', zei ik en ik liep weg en sloot de deur achter me.

Eenmaal buiten de deur barstte ik in snikken uit.


	6. Worst Nightmare

**Aria**

* * *

Ik was de dagen daarna niet echt te genieten. In elk geval niet volgens Hermelien. Ik snauwde en grauwde iedereen af en ik maakte Rons huiswerk voor Toverdranken zodat hij het alleen moest overschrijven en ik schreef mijn eigen huiswerk over van Ron. Mijn huiswerk dus. Ik maakte voor het eerst geen aantekeningen bij Geschiedenis van Toverkunst en besefte dat dat het saaiste vak ooit was en dat ik het gauw liet vallen als het even kon.

Ik zag Severus nog wel en dat maakte het er niet beter op. De lessen Toverdranken waren bij mij vreselijk. Ik had liefdesverdriet en ik wist niet of het van mijn gezicht af te lezen was, maar het was vast wel duidelijk dat er iets mis was aangezien ik mijn ene drank na de andere liet ontploffen.

Severus keek me bezorgd aan maar zei niets, dat maakte me alleen maar nog woedender en ik smeet mijn ingrediënten terug in mijn tas en griste mijn ketel van mijn tafel. Hermelien keek vol medelijden naar me, maar ik zei niets, ik had haar niets vertelt over de catastrofe in mijn relatie met Severus. Misschien moest ik het haar vertellen, moest ik bij iemand uithuilen. Iedere keer als ik Severus recht in zijn ogen keek barstte ik weer bijna in tranen uit. Het leven was gemeen op deze manier.

Na een maand dat ik had uitgevonden dat ik een transformagier ben moest ik bij Perkamentus komen. Hij was uiteraard heel benieuwd wat ik allemaal kon, behalve ene Tops hadden ze nog nooit een transformagier op Zweinstein gehad. Tot mijn ongenoegen was niet alleen Perkamentus er. Nee, Severus was er, Anderling en natuurlijk Lupos. Ik balde mijn vuisten. Eerst dat stomme Speed gedoe, nu dit weer er is ook altijd wel wat en voordat je het vraagt, nee ik voel me helemaal niet bijzonder. Dit was mijn ergste nachtmerrie, dat er weer iets met me aan de hand is dat anders is dan de anderen.

Opnieuw kwamen de vragen, hoe heb je het uitgevonden, wat kan je allemaal. Het kon me allemaal niet meer schelen, ik stond daar met gebalde vuisten woedende blikken op Severus te werpen. Hopelijk zag niemand het, want dan was ik de sigaar.

Na dat iedereen me moest testen op wat ik allemaal kon doen kon ik eindelijk gaan. Ik vertelde het direct aan Harry, Ron en Hermelien. 'Hmmm, alle leraren erbij zeg je, dat is heel bijzonder, dat komt bijna nooit voor', zei Hermelien nadenkend. Ik vertelde ze eindelijk over dat hele Speed gedoe en hoe ik me daarbij voelde en nu dat er weer iets speciaals is aan mij wat ik dus niet leuk vond. Ze begrepen het allemaal, vooral Harry. Hermelien en ik liepen samen naar de Grote Zaal om avond te eten. Ron en Harry kwamen later pas. Ik zag Severus niet en dat vond ik wel zo prettig.

'Goed, vertel wat is er aan de hand is?', vroeg Hermelien. Ik vertelde het haar van de korte relatie die ik met Severus had gehad en ze keek me vol medelijden aan. 'Dus je hebt eigenlijk liefdesverdriet', zei Hermelien medelevend. Ik knikte en ik voelde de tranen weer branden.

'Ik vind dat je het Perkamentus moet vertellen', zei Hermelien plotseling. 'He nee, ben je gek of zo', zei ik verbaasd. 'Hij is je beschermer, je kan hem vertrouwen', zei Hermelien. 'Dat weet ik ook wel, maar ik vind niet dat ik dit aan hem moet vertellen, Severus en ik hebben gezworen dat we het aan niemand zouden vertellen en die belofte heb ik al verbroken', zei ik en ik keek Hermelien strak aan. 'Goed, maar dan gaan we samen een medicijn voor je liefdesverdriet vinden en ik denk dat ik er wel een weet', zei Hermelien.

'Wat?', vroeg ik nieuwsgierig. 'We gaan samen vliegen, even lekker naar het Zwerkbalveld', zei Hermelien en zo te zien rilde ze al bij die gedachten alleen maar. 'Maar je haat vliegen, je durft niet eens op de astronomietoren te staan', zei ik grijnzend. 'Het moet vast lekker voor je zijn om even de wind in je gezicht te voelen', zei Hermelien.

'Dat is waar, kom laten we gaan', zei ik en ik propte nog wat avondeten naar binnen en we gingen direct en op de gang botste ik wederom voor de zoveelste keer weer tegen Severus op. 'Hai professor, dag professor', zei ik vlug en ik liep met Hermelien de trap af en lachte me rot om het verbaasde gezicht van Severus. Het gesprek met Hermelien heeft inderdaad geholpen. Liefdesverdriet moet je niet in je eentje doen.

Ik pakte mijn Vuurflits en Hermelien pakte een schoolbezem. 'Je kan vragen of je Harry's Vuurflits mag lenen', zei ik grijnzend. 'Nee die gaat mij veel te snel, ik hou het wel fijn bij die oude bezemstelen van school', zei Hermelien en ze stapte een beetje bibberig op de bezem.

We vlogen en vlogen en de wind woei in mijn gezicht en dat was heerlijk. We zagen Harry en Ron aankomen en ik zag Harry ook op zijn Vuurflits stappen. 'Hee Harry', zei ik vrolijk en ik bleef in de lucht hangen terwijl Hermelien moeite had met op haar bezem te blijven zitten.

'Hee lekker ding', zei Harry grijnzend en hij zoefde naar me toe. Ron stapte op zijn bezem en zoefde weg tussen de doelpalen door. 'Wedstrijdje lekker ding', zei Harry en hij grijnsde. 'Wedstrijdje, echt niet, ik val er nu al af', zei Hermelien en inderdaad nog geen seconde later viel Hermelien van de bezem en ik moest een spreuk toepassen waardoor Hermelien niet te pletter viel.

'Dat doe ik nooit meer, het spijt me', zei Hermelien. 'Geeft niet', zei ik nog nahikkend van de lach. 'Blij dat je in elk geval weer kan lachen', zei Hermelien grijnzend en ze had haar bezem over haar schouder.

'Hermelien je vind het toch niet erg dat ik hier nog even bij de jongens blijf', zei ik grijnzend. 'Nee joh, doe lekker waar je zin in hebt, ik zie je wel in de leerlingenkamer', zei Hermelien.

Ik deed met Harry een wedstrijdje en Ron was de scheids. Ik voelde me stukke beter toen ik met ze terug liep naar het kasteel. 'Zeg hoe is het met Scheurbek?', vroeg ik toen ik plotseling naar Hagrids huisje keek.

'Oh je weet het nog niet, wij zijn toen jij bij Perkamentus moest komen even langs Hagrid gegaan en Scheurbek wordt ter dood veroordeeld', zei Ron neerslachtig.

'Die Malfidus heeft het er behoorlijk dik opgelegd he', zei ik woedend. Ik was niet bij de les Verzorging van Fabeldieren, want ik had dat vak niet gekozen. Anderling had mijn vakkenpakket uitgezocht. Wat je nodig had om Schouwer te worden. Ze wist van mijn wraakgevoelens tegen de dooddoeners en dat ik al vroeg aan mijn loopbaan wilde beginnen dus kon ik maar meteen beginnen met de juiste vakken op Zweinstein.

'We gaan morgen naar hem toe, hij wordt morgen ter dood veroordeeld, ga je mee?', vroeg Harry. Ik knikte. 'Natuurlijk ga ik mee, het is Hagrid', zei ik. Hagrid was mijn vriend, al vanaf jaar een en ik vond het vreselijk dat hij nu al in zo'n lastig pakket werd gebracht in zijn eerste jaar lesgeven, dat zou niet erg goed komen te staan op zijn cv, daar heeft Lucius Malfidus wel voor gezorgd. Dat dacht ik in elk geval tandenknarsend.

'Waar denk je aan?', vroeg Ron. 'Oh aan hoe Lucius Malfidus er wel voor gezorgd heeft dat het hele comité voor de dood van Scheurbek heeft gezorgd, hij heeft waarschijnlijk een hele hoop Dreuzelkinderen bedreigd van de leden van het comité', zei ik. 'Dat heeft hij vorig jaar ook gedaan weet je nog, toen met de Geheime Kamer', zei Ron duister tegen ons. Ik knikte. Harry, Ron en ik zaten verborgen onder de mantel toen we hoorde hoe Perkamentus door Lucius Malfidus geschorst was zodat hij zijn gang kon gaan met Voldemort om de school te zuiveren van leerlingen met Dreuzelouders.

'Het mag niet weer gebeuren voor onze school, dat zou slecht zijn en geen ouder zou hun kind meer naar Zweinstein willen sturen', zei Ron wijs. 'Klopt, maar ja als er een stelletje dooddoeners vrij rondlopen en de zoon van een dooddoener op school zit op Zweinstein, wat kan je doen dan, je ergste nachtmerrie wordt bewaarheid als Malfidus Voldemort weer tot leven wekt of zoiets en als Draco Malfidus Voldemort de school binnenhaalt, wat dan, dan zijn we toch echt de sigaar', zei ik.

'Dus jij gelooft ook dat Draco bij de dooddoeners hoort net als z'n vader?', vroeg Harry. 'Jep, ik geloof dat heilig', zei ik duister en we liepen met z'n drieën terug naar het kasteel in het schemerduister.


	7. Sirius Black

**Aria**

* * *

De volgende dag hadden we vroeg vrij. Het weekend zat er op en daar was ik eigenlijk wel blij mee, het was nou niet het allerleukste weekend. Er waren al een aantal maanden voorbij gegaan waarin sneeuw een probleem werd aangezien dat meters dik was hier. Je moest je er letterlijk doorheen ploegen.

'Aria heb je zin om naar Hagrid te gaan, we gaan hem steunen voor de executie van Scheurbek', zei Hermelien glimlachend. 'Ja, top idee', zei ik glimlachend en ik ging naar boven om mijn mantel te halen en sloeg die om. Halverwege mijn ritje terug naar buiten kwam ik Severus tegen. We hadden elkaar eigenlijk nog niet gesproken sinds we niet meer bij elkaar waren. Of waren we wel echt bij elkaar geweest. Ik wist het niet meer.

'Hai', zei hij opgelaten. 'Hai', zei ik en ik bleef verrassend genoeg staan. 'Hoe gaat het met je?', vroeg Severus. 'Gaat wel, met jou?', vroeg ik zenuwachtig en ik friemelde zenuwachtig met mijn vingers.

'T zelfde', zei Severus. 'Het spijt me dat ik je nog zo weinig heb gesproken', zei Severus. Ik knikte. 'Nou ja, je hebt het vast druk en ik kan niet zeggen dat ik het niet druk heb, huiswerk, vrienden, maarre mijn vrienden staan nu te wachten op me, dus eh ik zie je nog wel', zei ik schouderophalend. 'Waar ga je heen?', vroeg Severus nieuwsgierig. 'Naar Hagrid', zei ik. 'Oh oké, nou eh wens hem sterkte met Scheurbek van mij', zei Severus. 'Zal ik doen', zei ik.

Ik liep naar Hermelien die al op me zat te wachten samen met Harry en Ron die inmiddels ook hun mantels al aan hadden getrokken. 'Waar bleef je?', vroeg Hermelien nieuwsgierig. 'Oh ik kwam Se... Sneep tegen', zei ik. 'Oh', zei Hermelien en ze zweeg wan ze wist dat ik het niet aan Harry en Ron had vertelt. 'Misschien moet je hem eens een flinke schop geven, hij pikt alles van je', zei Ron grijnzend. Ik gaf hem een vriendschappelijke stomp.

Voordat we naar Hagrids huisje liepen kwamen we nog iemand tegen. Onze minst favoriete personen. Draco Malfidus die geflankeerd werd door Korzel en Kwast.

'Aha, kom je van de show genieten?', vroeg Draco minzaam en hij lachte. 'Jij vuile vieze verrader, ga jij maar snel naar de hel, want dat is waar je thuis hoort', zei ik plotseling en ik verloor mijn zelfbeheersing en trok mijn toverstok en richtte die op Malfidus. Hij keek bang.

'Niet doen, hij is het niet waard Aria', zei Ron zacht. Ik liet mijn toverstok langzaam zakken, en daar kwam het minzame lachje van Malfidus weer. Ik stelde me voor dat het Lucius Malfidus was maar dan in een kleiner formaat en ik dacht vervolgens aan Ian, mijn broer die door hem vermoord is. Ik gaf Malfidus keihard een beuk midden in zijn gezicht zodat die tegen de steen klapte en zijn neus bloedde.

'Kom op weg hier, dit modderbloedje krijg ik nog wel', zei Malfidus en hij rende weg met Korzel en Kwast op zijn hielen. 'Oh ja, wanneer krijg je me dan, ik zal het je zeggen NOOIT!', riep ik ze achterna.

'Aria dat was geweldig', zei Hermelien grijnzend. 'Ja, dat was echt fantastisch', zei Harry en Ron knikte. 'Het voelde ook zo', zei ik en ik deed mijn toverstok weer in mijn zak.

We liepen naar Hagrids huisje. 'Hey Hagrid hoe gaat ie, oh stomme vraag natuurlijk', zei ik toen ik naar Hagrids trillende handen keek. 'Oh hoi Aria, hoe gaat 't ermee, 'k heb 't teen en ander van Hermelien gehoord', zei hij en hij keek me vol medelijden aan. 'Wat?', vroeg ik waakzaam. 'Dat Speed gedoe en dat je een transformagier bent', zei Hagrid.

'Ja, ik zou altijd een apart type blijven', zei ik en ik deed een poging om te grijnzend maar Hagrid bleef triest kijken. 'Je boft dat je goede vrienden om je heen hebt die je steunen', zei Hagrid schor. 'Ja eh Hagrid zou ik even helpen?', vroeg ik en ik wees naar de theepot die hij vasthield met zijn trillende handen. 'Oh ja, das heel aardig van je Aria, dank je', zei Hagrid.

Ik schok thee voor iedereen in. 'Hagrid we zijn er voor je als Scheurbek nou ja, we zijn er voor je', zei Hermelien. 'Ik wil niet dat jullie er bij zijn als het gebeurd, ik wil niet dat jullie zo iets vreselijks zien', zei Hagrid.

'Oh eh Ron ik zou wat beter op je huisdieren letten als ik jou was', zei Hagrid plots en hij pakte uit een van zijn potten Rons rat Schurfie. Die zag er nog slechter uit dan normaal en zijn snorharen hingen triest omlaag.

'Zou je niet aan iemand je excuus willen maken', zei Hermelien boos. 'Oh eh de volgende keer wanneer ik Knikkebeen zie dan zal ik 't 'm zeggen', zei Ron vlug. 'Niet aan Knikkebeen, aan mij', zei Hermelien boos.

Plotseling sperde hij zijn ogen weid open alsof hij nu pas op merkte dat we er waren. 'Wat motten jullie hier, jullie mogen helemaal niet uit het kasteel na het donker, vooral jij niet Harry, dat dat van jullie mag', zei Hagrid. 'Kom ik breng jullie terug naar school', zei Hagrid.

'Eh Hagrid, dat is te laat, de leden van het comité zijn er al en de beul en Perkamentus is erbij', zei Hermelien die uit het raam wees. 'Vlug ga via de achterdeur naar binnen, regelrecht terug naar school en ik wil niet dat jullie je omkeren om terug naar mij te gaan', zei Hagrid gesmoord. 'Hagrid het komt allemaal goed', zei Harry. 'Ja, ja ga nou maar', zei Hagrid ongeduldig.

We liepen naar de achterdeur en wachtte tot het veilig was om achter de enorme pompoenen te kruipen waar we niet gezien werden. Vervolgens wachtte we tot het comité binnen was en rende we gebukt weer naar boven en schuilde we achter pilaren. Ron had zijn rat weer veilig in zijn handen en toen zagen we de beul een einde maken aan Scheurbeks leven.

'Ik kan niet geloven dat ze dat gedaan hebben', zei Hermelien triest en ze leunde op Rons schouder en ik probeerde haar te troosten.

'Auw', zei Ron plotseling en hij liet zijn rat vallen. 'Hij beet me, hij beet me', herhaalde hij telkens weer en toen rende hij achter zijn rat aan. 'Ron', zei ik onzeker en Harry, Hermelien en ik rende achter Ron aan.

'Hebbes, stom beest', zei Ron en hij hield zijn rat weer vast. 'Eh besef je wat voor een boom dat is?', vroeg Harry aan Hermelien en mij. 'Ron rennen', zei ik hard en ik wees naar de boom. 'Harry, Aria en Hermelien rennen, het is de Grimm', zei Ron en achter ons stond een enorme zwarte hond te grommen.

Professor Zwamdrift heeft ons over de Grimm vertelt in de eerste les (waarbij ik in slaap was gevallen, oeps, en Hermelien het me later nog een keer moest vertellen) en daarmee meteen verklaard dat Harry een vroegtijdige dood zou gaan sterven. Niet dat dat ooit gebeurt, maar dit is een ander verhaal.

De Grimm sprong op ons af, maar over ons heen en greep Ron beet en zo te zien hard ook. Ron schreeuwde het uit van de pijn toen hij werd meegesleurd door de Grimm de Beukwilg in.

'We moeten hem helpen', zei Hermelien en ze deed en poging om hun achterna te rennen maar werd onmiddellijk geblokt door de Beukwilg zijn takken die in het rond zwierde.

Ik deed ook dezelfde poging als Hermelien. Tevergeefs. Ik werd opzij gemept. Ik deed toen iets wat redelijk dapper, maar oer stom was, ik greep een tak van de beukwilg en hees mezelf erop. De tak zwierde heftig in het rond en ik gilde het uit. Ik greep eerst Hermelien en gooide die letterlijk door het gat van de boom heen waar de Grimm ook in was verdwenen en deed toen hetzelfde met Harry.

Toen liet ik mezelf door het gat vallen en ik landde met een zachte plof op Harry neer. 'Sorry', zei ik vlug en ik krabbelde overeind. 'Kom', zei ik en ik hielp Harry overeind. 'Bedankt', zei Harry.

'Waar leidt dit heen?', vroeg Hermelien. 'Ik heb een vermoeden, ik hoop alleen dat ik het fout heb', zei Harry. Het hele huis kraakte om ons heen. 'We zijn in het Krijsende Krot nietwaar', zei Hermelien vlug.

Ik kon niet anders dan haar gelijk geven, dit leek gruwelijk veel op het Krijsende Krot, waar ik de meest gruwelijke verhalen over heb gehoord. We hoorde Rons gekreun in de verte. We kwamen uit bij een soort kamer waar een bed stond.

'Ron ben je in orde?', vroeg ik bezorgd. 'Het is en val, hij is een faunaat', zei Ron plotseling. Hij wees met een bibberende vinger naar de hoek van de kamer waar zojuist nog de zwarte hond was en nu een man stond die je meteen herkende als Sirius Zwarts.


	8. Snape's Victory

**Aria**

* * *

Het was een grote chaos. Sirius Zwarts stond in ons midden. De massamoordenaar. Voor het eerst in mijn leven was ik bang. Bang om vermoord te worden. Mijn eerste gedachten was mijn familie. Wat zouden die ervan zeggen als ik terug kom in stukjes. Ze zouden zo teleurgesteld zijn dat ik het gevaar op zocht. Ik bedoel maar. Als ik een paar dooddoeners op zocht waaronder Lucius Malfidus dan zou het niet erg zijn, maar me gewillig in de handen van Sirius Zwarts laten grijpen, dat was een ander verhaal.

Sirius Zwarts keek krankzinnig en hij had ingevallen wallen en zijn lange zwarte haar hing als slierten vuil voor zijn gezicht. Zijn gewaad zat onder de gaten en vlekken. Azkaban had hem geen goed gedaan. Maar ja, persoonlijk zou ik ook nogal gek worden met iedere dag alleen Dementors als gezelschap.

Ik hield mijn toverstok in de aanslag klaar om toe te slaan. Ron kreunde. 'Alstublieft, vermoord ons niet', zei Hermelien met een pieperig stemmetje. Ze smeekte nu echt.

'Er gaat hier vanavond maar een iemand dood', zei Sirius Zwarts krankzinnig. 'En dat ben jij', schreeuwde Harry plotseling. Al begreep ik niet helemaal waar die woede vandaan kwam. Hij stormde op Zwarts af en drukte hem op de grond.

'Ga je me vermoorden Harry', zei Sirius grijnzend. Harry had zijn toverstok op de keel van Sirius gericht. 'Jij hebt ze verraadden die nacht, mijn ouders, jij hebt ze verraadden aan Voldemort en nu ga jij er aan', zei Harry.

'Harry hij is het niet waard', smeekte ik bijna al begreep ik zeker hoe graag Harry Sirius wilde vermoorden. Ik begreep het. Plotseling kwam er iemand anders binnen. Het was professor Lupos.

'_Expelliarmus_', zei hij en hij wees met zijn toverstok op Harry wiens toverstok uit zijn handen vloog en ergens in een hoekje van de kamer terecht kwam. 'Remus mijn vriend', zei Sirius en Lupos hielp hem overeind.

'Nee!', riep Hermelien plotseling. Ik keek verbaasd en geschokt op en begreep waarom Hermelien dat zei. 'Al die tijd was u zijn vriend, hij is een weerwolf, daarom mist hij soms klassen', zei Hermelien plotseling. Het begon mij een beetje te dagen allemaal.

'Hoe lang weet je dit al Hermelien', zei Lupos serieus. 'Sinds professor Sneeps werkstuk', zei ik plotseling. 'Jemig, je bent echt de slimste heks van je leeftijd Hermelien, Sneep zou trots op je zijn geweest', zei Lupos glimlachend.

'Maar je hebt een ding fout, we zijn geen vrienden, niet tot ik de waarheid kende, de waarheid die de kaart me liet zien, de Sluipwegwijzer die jij me gegeven had Harry', zei Lupos.

'Sluipwegwijzer?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Een kaart van Zweinstein die je laat zien waar iedereen is', legde Lupos vlug aan mij uit. Ik knikte. 'Peter Pippeling', zei Lupos. 'Alles wat ze van hem hebben kunnen vinden was een vinger', zei Harry.

'Die sukkel sneed zijn eigen vinger af zodat we dachten dat hij echt dood was', zei Lupos minzaam. 'Kom maar Peter, kom maar lekker spelen!', zei Sirius krankzinnig.

Ik hoorde voetstappen die haastig waren op de gang. En toen schrok ik me dood. Severus Sneep had zijn toverstok in de aanslag, klaar om toe te slaan. Ik kende zijn verhaal goed van vroeger. Hij had me vertelt over zijn jeugd de dag dat we in de tent zaten en hoe het kwam dat hij Sirius Zwarts, James Potter en Remus Lupos haatte.

'Ahaa, ik wist dat het een kwestie van tijd was voordat je je maatje het kasteel binnen hielp. Ik had het Perkamentus nog zo gezegd', zei Severus en hij hield zijn toverstok in de aanslag.

'Wederom trekt je brein de verkeerde conclusie zoals altijd', zei Sirius treiterend. 'Geef me een reden', zei Severus dreigend. Ik had hem nog nooit zo dreigend gezien.

'Severus, eh professor Sneep, misschien moet je eerst naar ze luisteren', zei ik voorzichtig. 'Stil, je hebt je al meer dan genoeg in de nesten gewerkt, ja jij ook en Potter, Wemel en Griffel', zei Severus dreigend. Ik balde mijn vuisten.

Ik hief mijn toverstok op. 'Misschien wordt het eens tijd dat jij naar mij luistert, jij bepaald niet wat ik wel en niet mag voelen, dat is niet aan jou om te beslissen', zei ik. 'Wat doe je Aria?', vroeg Severus en hij liet zijn toverstok eventjes zakken.

'_Expelliarmus_', zei ik en wees met mijn toverstok niet op zijn stok maar op Severus zelf die achteruit vloog op het bed dat uit elkaar viel boven op hem. Dat was niet helemaal mijn bedoeling, maar nu was hij bewusteloos.

'Wat heb je gedaan Aria, je hebt een leraar aangevallen', zei Hermelien geschokt. 'Deze twee hebben heel wat uit te leggen, dat zijn ze verschuldigd aan Harry, nu ook aan mij aangezien hij mijn ex is', zei ik en ik wees naar Severus.

'Je ex!', krijste Sirius Zwarts. 'Uitleggen nu', zei ik dreigend. 'Peter Pippeling is degene die je ouders heeft verraden Harry, niet ik', zei Lupos. 'Bewijs het', zei Harry dwingend. 'Hij zit daar', zei Sirius en hij wees met een vinger naar Ron.

'Ik', zei Ron verbouwereerd. 'Jullie zijn gek', voegde hij eraan toe. 'Niet jij natuurlijk, je rat, hoe lang is hij al bij jullie', zei Sirius. 'Al heel wat jaren, hij is eerst van mijn broer Percy geweest en toen kreeg die een uil en...', begon Ron. 'Nou dat is een aardig lange tijd voor een gewone rat nietwaar, die houden het maar 3 jaar vol, lang is 4 jaar', zei Sirius Rons verhaal onderbrekend.

'Ron geef hem die rat', zei Harry dwingend. 'Wat ga je met hem doen', zei Ron voorzichtig. Schurfie spartelde nu heel erg tegen. Hij voelde kennelijk dat er iets ging gebeuren.

'Als ie gewoon een rat is dan gebeurd er niets met hem', zei Lupos. Ron gaf de trillende Schurfie aan Sirius met tegenzin. Lupos hield zijn toverstok in de aanslag en Sirius liet Schurfie los. Lupos mikte met zijn toverstok op Schurfie en een seconde later stond er een vieze smoezelige man in de kamer. Hij miste een vinger.

'Peter Pippeling', zei Lupos. 'Remus, Sirius mijn oude vrienden', zei Peter en hij wilde naar ze toe gaan, maar Sirius en Lupos gingen vol walging aan de kant. 'Harry, je lijkt sprekend op je vader, James', zei Pippeling en hij ging naar Harry en mij toe. Harry en ik stonden vlak naast elkaar.

'Waag het niet tegen hem te spreken', zei Lupos vlug. 'Vertel hem, vertel hem de waarheid, hoe jij Lily en James Potter hebt verraden die nacht', zei Sirius dwingend.

'Hij dwong me Sirius, wat had jij gedaan, je kent de kracht van de Heer van het Duister niet', zei Pippeling. 'Ik zou liever sterven dan mijn vrienden verraden te hebben', zei Sirius vol walging.

'Lief meisje, knap meisje', zei Pippeling en hij schuifelde naar mij toe. Ik deed vol walging een stap achteruit waardoor Pippeling op zijn knieën viel. 'Je had moeten weten dat als de Voldemort je niet vermoord wij het wel zouden doen', zei Lupos dreigend.

Pippeling maakte een angstig piepend geluidje bij het horen van de naam van zijn meester. 'Nee', zei Harry plotseling. 'Harry besef je wat deze man gedaan heeft', zei Lupos zuchtend. 'Oh ja, maar ik denk niet dat mijn vader het prettig hadden gevonden als zijn beste vrienden in moordenaars veranderen', zei Harry.

'Hij gaat mee naar het kasteel', zei Harry. 'Dankje beste jongen', zei Pippeling die weer op zijn knieën viel. 'Daar mogen de Dementors je hebben', zei Harry vol walging. Pippeling maakte een piepend geluidje van angst.

Ik kon begrijpen waarom. Vermoord worden was een ding, maar Dementors zogen je ziel uit je lichaam en dan werd je net als hun, leeg, zonder omhulsel, koud, zielloos. Iets ergers dan dat was er niet. De kus van een Dementor.

Ik liep vlug naar Severus toe die op het ingestorte bed lag om te controleren of ik hem niet te erg had toegetakeld. Niet dat hij het niet verdiend had na wat hij mij had aangedaan.

'Je had niet voor me moeten beslissen, dan was dit niet nodig geweest', zei ik spijtig en ik stond weer op en voegde me bij de anderen.

'Jij en Sneep?', vroeg Sirius verbaasd. 'Als iedereen nou even ophoud met die vraag dan zou ik dat heel fijn vinden', zei ik zuchtend. 'Je bent een leerling?', vroeg Sirius die geen acht op mijn vraag sloeg.

'Ik wordt dit jaar nog 17', verdedigde ik mezelf. 'Maar je houd van hem', zei Sirius vol walging naar Severus kijkend. 'Hield, hield van hem', loog ik. Ik wist dat ik loog tegen mezelf en tegen Sirius.

'Je liegt, ik zie het in je ogen, je houdt nog steeds van hem, maar hij wilde niet verder gaan omdat je te jong was was het niet', zei Sirius. Ik reageerde niet. 'Ja dat was het', zei Sirius en hij grijnsde. 'Hou je kop en lopen', zei ik bits. 'Aria was het toch, was je broer Ian niet een dooddoener, hij heeft een tijdje in Azkaban gezeten met mij, tot Voldemort besloot dat het genoeg was voor hem', zei Sirius. Ik werd bleek.

'Sorry', zei Sirius vlug. 'Het is oké, je kon het niet weten dat het nog steeds een gevoelig onderwerp was, zeg het alsjeblieft niet waar Hannah bij is, mijn zusje', zei ik.

'Zal ik niet doen', zei Sirius. We liepen uit de Beukwilg en over de duivel gesproken. Hannah stond met een paar vrienden van haar verderop. Ze keek stomverbaasd toen ik uit de Beukwilg kwam met Sirius Zwarts, een gewonde Ron, Harry, Hermelien en Peter Pippeling.

'Aria?', vroeg ze verbaasd. 'Hannah', zei ik en ik zette Ron neer op een steun. 'Aria kan je hulp gaan halen, we hebben twee gewonden', zei ik. 'En een moordenaar', zei Hannah en ze keek angstig naar Sirius. 'Nee, hij is onschuldig, Peter Pippeling heeft het gedaan, die man daar, wat doe je eigenlijk hier?', vroeg ik verbaasd.

'We eh komen hier elke avond om eerlijk te zijn, we zijn vanaf het begin af aan op onderzoek uit gegaan in het Verboden Bos', zei Hannah grijnzend. 'Hannah, nou neem je vrienden maar weer terug het kasteel in mee, je weet toch niet wat er in de bossen zit, in mijn eerste jaar ben ik een keer het bos in geweest omdat ik straf had samen met Harry, Ron, Hermelien en Malfidus, we hadden iets gezien wat we niet mochten zien, we waren na de avondklok uit het kasteel, en in het tweede jaar vanwege de Geheime Kamer, we hebben een reuze spin genaamd Aragog ontmoet die ons graag als hapjes vlees zag, zeg me alsjeblieft niet dat je die ontmoet hebt?', vroeg ik.

'Nee, die hebben we niet ontmoet', zei Hannah met twinkelende ogen. 'Nou kan je hulp halen in het kasteel, ons verhaal moet gehoord worden door de rest van de hele wereld, haal Perkamentus en Anderling maar, we hebben misschien twee brancards nodig en...', begon ik.

'Aria!', riep Hermelien plotseling en ze wees naar de volle maan. 'Ga, alsjeblieft ga!', riep ik dwingend tegen Hannah. Lupos veranderde in een weerwolf. Hij stond merkwaardig stil en je hoorde zijn gehijg. 'Wat is er met professor Lupos?', vroeg Hannah.

'GA, GA NU ALSJEBLIEFT!', riep ik smekend. Lupos was al in een weerwolf veranderd. Hannah en haar vrienden rende weg in het duister. Ik zag ze het kasteel in sprintten.

'Expelliarmus', zei ik en de stok schoot uit zijn hand in mijn handen. Pippeling glimlachte venijnig en hij zwaaide en veranderde toen weer terug in een rat. 'Nee', zei ik wanhopig. Als hij weer ontsnapte zou niemand ons meer geloven. Pippeling was ons enige bewijs. Wie zou Sirius Zwarts nou op zijn woord geloven, een weerwolf en een paar minderjarige tovenaars en heksen.

'Daar zijn jullie', zei een stem nijdig. Severus Sneep kwam het gat van de boom uit en ging voor ons staan als bescherming. Sirius was weer in een zwarte hond veranderd en ik keek waar Pippeling was. Hij probeerde een stok op te rapen die Lupos had laten vallen tijdens zijn transformatie.

'Hier blijven', zei Severus en hij wilde me tegenhouden. 'NEE', zei ik en ik rende achter de rat aan. Een poging om hem te vangen en vervolgens niet gedood te worden door een weerwolf was een hele kunst. 'Hebbes', zei ik en ik dook op de grond, maar de rat glipte weer door mijn vingers heen.

'Shit', zei ik hardop. Ik zag hem ergens tussen de struikgewassen door duiken. Ik zag plotseling Harry bij het meer. Meer dan honderd Dementors zweefde op hem en Sirius Zwarts af. Lupos de weerwolf was weg. Het werd heel erg koud. Ik probeerde weer terug te rennen naar Severus. Maar ik viel waar Harry en Sirius lagen. De Dementors voelde dat er nog een persoon aanwezig was.

Ik gilde toen de Dementor mij aanviel. Ik had geen idee hoe ik een Dementor moest wegjagen. Harry had het wel gedaan. Ik voelde me steeds zwakker worden. Toen zag ik een wit licht en viel ik flauw.

* * *

**Yes, weer een nieuw hoofdstuk. Het duurde misschien iets langer dan normaal. Maar ach. Een hoofdstukje per dag lijkt me wel voldoende. Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden. Graag lees ik dat in reviews. Bijna aan het einde van dit boek. **

**PS. Bedankt Greendiamond dat je ff gezegd hebt dat mijn grote vriend Pippeling niet ziet verdwijnen. Ik heb een stukje even omgewisseld. Maar omdat ik Aria er in heb als mijn hoofdpersonage en zij moet zo nodig de held uit hangen. Ziet Sneep Pippeling toch niet, hij ziet alleen Aria achter een rat aanrennen.**

**Ook alvast bedankt aan al mijn reviewers. you guys are the best. I love my fans. Maak je maar vast klaar voor een goed einde. Het volgende hoofdstuk wordt of het laatste of het hoofdstuk daarna. Dan op naar het 4e deel. **

**xxx**


	9. Change Time

**Aria**

* * *

Ik werd weer wakker in de ziekenzaal. Hannah zat naast me. 'Gaat het?', vroeg ze. 'Met mij prima', zei ik en ik ging direct rechtop zitten. Zeker toen ik besefte dat ik de enige was die nog bewusteloos was.

Perkamentus was in de ziekenzaal. Severus was nergens te bekennen. 'We moeten ze tegenhouden', zei Harry. 'Waarom tegenhouden, wie?', vroeg ik vlug. Ik wilde graag een update.

'Ze gaan Sirius Zwarts voor de Dementor gooien, hij krijgt dadelijk de kus van de Dementor', zei Harry vlug. 'Wat, maar professor hij is onschuldig', zei ik. 'Ik geloof jullie, maar ik denk niet dat veel mensen van het Ministerie van Toverkunst jullie zouden geloven, zeker omdat de dader ontsnapt is', zei Perkamentus serieus.

'Aria, Hermelien, jullie weten wat jullie te doen staan, 3 keer draaien lijkt me voldoende, als jullie succes hebben, meerdere levens zouden gespaard blijven', zei Perkamentus. Hij sloot de deur achter zich dicht.

Hermelien en ik pakte onze ketting tevoorschijn en deden die om. Er zat een zandloper in. Hannah keek geïntrigeerd naar het voorwerp. 'Wat is dat?', vroeg ze. 'Een tijdverdrijver, daarom kan ik naar al die lessen tegelijk, sorry Ron, maar jij kan niet lopen, Harry', zei ik en ik deed de ketting ook om zijn nek.

'Hee en ik dan?', vroeg Hannah. 'Sorry, maar jij gaat echt niet mee', zei ik. 'Sorry hoor, ik kan wel hulp halen, maar niet mee op een missie, ik ben je zusje, ik ben niet nutteloos', zei Hannah.

'Aria, misschien heeft ze gelijk', zei Harry. Hannah keek hem dankbaar aan. 'Goed, ga mee', zei ik bits en ik deed de ketting ook om haar nek. 'Denk eraan, we mogen niet gezien worden, als jij gezien werd door jezelf, wat zou je dan doen?', vroeg ik. 'Ik zou waarschijnlijk gek worden', zei Harry. 'Precies', zei ik.

Hermelien en ik draaide drie keer. Het leek wel alsof alles versneld werd afgespeeld, maar dan in de teruggespoelde versie. We gingen terug in de tijd.

'Waar waren we om half8?', vroeg ik me hardop af. 'Naar Hagrid', zei Harry. Ik deed de ketting af en stopte die in mijn zak. We rende naar Hagrids huisje. Ik keek niet of Hannah ons kon bijhouden, maar die kon prima voor zichzelf zorgen.

Dit was nogal bizar, om jezelf te zien. We hielden ons schuil achter de pompoenen van Hagrid. Toen het comité van Scheurbeks executie kwam wist ik het plotseling.

'Hermelien, meerdere levens sparen, we moeten toch helemaal naar de Astronomietoren', zei ik en ik wees naar Scheurbek. 'Harry, jij weet hoe het moet', zei Hermelien.

Het comité moest eerst Scheurbek zien anders zou Hagrid misschien beschuldigd worden van het stelen of de vrijlating van Scheurbek.

Harry knikte en liep voorzichtig naar Scheurbek toe en boog. Scheurbek boog terug. Harry die maakte het los en trok aan de beugel waar Scheurbek aan vast zat. Er kwam geen beweging in tot Hermelien Scheurbek met zijn favoriete etenswaren lokte. Een lekkere dode fret.

Hannah keek vol walging naar Scheurbek hoe die de fret die Hermelien aanbood gulzig opslokte. Scheurbek volgde ons mee naar het bos. Hannah en ik liepen naast elkaar.

'Hoe ben jij hierin verstrikt geraakt?', vroeg Hannah nieuwsgierig. Ik zuchtte. 'Harry, Ron en Hermelien zijn mijn drie beste vrienden, ik wil altijd uit de problemen blijven, maar de problemen zoeken meestal mij op', zei ik.

'Dat is waar', zei Harry over zijn schouder en hij glimlachte. 'Ik vind het stoer, het maakt je stoer, je was al stoer in jaar een, toen redde je samen met hen de Steen der Wijzen en loste je samen met Hermelien die puzzel op van die toverdrank en in jaar twee heb je samen met Harry en Ron de Geheime Kamer gered plus Ginny Wemel', zei Hannah vol trots in haar stem.

Ik sloeg een arm om Hannah heen toen we naar de rand van het bos liepen waar we uitzicht hadden over de Beukwilg. 'Ik wilde ook dat soort avonturen meemaken, daarom was ik elke avond in het Verboden Bos, maar ik begrijp nu dat ik het voor de verkeerde redenen heb gedaan en nu ik ook weet dat jij je niet in de problemen stort zoals pa en ma graag willen zeggen, maar de problemen vinden jou om een een of andere reden', zei Hannah.

'En daarom hou ik van je', zei ik glimlachend tegen Hannah. We omhelsde elkaar. 'Sorry dat ik mezelf zo opdrong aan jullie vandaag, jij hebt jou vrienden ik de mijne en in ons privé leven hebben we elkaar', zei Hannah en ze klonk nogal wijs voor een 12 jarige.

We wachtte bij de Beukwilg en het we beleefde de hele gebeurtenis weer opnieuw. Alleen een ding veranderde. Harry dacht dat hij zijn vader de Patronus zag oproepen toen Harry, Sirius en ik flauwvielen, maar hij was het zelf, dat deel snapte ik nog steeds niet helemaal. Maar wat deed het ertoe. We waren gered.

Even later zaten we op Scheurbeks rug. Hannah vond het supervet zoals ze het graag omschreef. Hermelien vond het doodeng, ze hield niet van vliegen en gilde het uit. Ik vond het leuk, maar gaf de voorkeur aan mijn Vuurflits, zonder veren gelukkig. We vlogen naar de Astronomietoren waar Sirius Zwarts opgesloten zat.

'_Bombarna_!', riep Hermelien en het hek wat hem gevangen hield sprong open en viel aan stukken op de grond. Sirius Zwarts klom ook op de rug van de Hippogrief. Hij juichte van blijdschap. Hij was vrij, eindelijk vrij.

We landde zachtjes op het lege terrein van Zweinstein. Ik hielp Hannah en een bange Hermelien van de Hippogrief Scheurbek wiens leven we met behulp van tijd gered hadden.

Harry en Sirius waren aan het praten. Ik glimlachte. 'Hij is echt alleen je beste vriend toch?', vroeg Hannah grijnzend. 'Alleen mijn beste vriend Hannah, dat zweer ik, ik ben voor iemand anders', zei ik glimlachend. 'Voor wie dan?', vroeg Hannah. 'Dat vind je wel uit mettertijd', zei ik glimlachend. Hannah haalde haar schouders op.

'Aria en Hannah was het toch?', vroeg Sirius plotseling en hij keerde zich om naar ons. We knikte. 'Het spijt me van Ian, we zaten naast elkaar in de cel en het was een prima gast, hij koos alleen de verkeerde weg, Voldemort haalde hem daar weg omdat hij daar niet veel voor hem kon doen, ik hoorde hem praten in zijn slaap over een soort klus hij moet doen, ik hoorde later van een andere dooddoener die gevangen was genomen, Bellatrix van Detta, dat hij dood was, gedood door Lucius Malfidus en dat hij nu de hogere macht was', zei Sirius.

'Het spijt me dat je onschuldig naar Azkaban moest', zei Hannah en ik voelde dat ze iets tegen hem moest zeggen. Sirius glimlachte naar haar. 'Mij ook, ik heb 12 jaar lang in Azkaban gezeten en die ben ik van plan nu in te halen, ik moet onderduiken voor een tijdje, het is niet veilig op dit moment voor mij, niet nu het Ministerie van Toverkunst iedere Schouwer naar me toe heeft gestuurd, maar wanneer dit allemaal over is', zei Sirius.

Ik knikte. 'Oh nog even iets Aria, als hij moeilijk doet, met hij weet je wie ik bedoel, geef hem dan maar vergif namens mij oké', fluisterde Sirius grijnzend in mijn oor. Ik wist dat hij Severus bedoelde.

'Hermelien, je bent echt de slimste heks van je leeftijd', zei Sirius trots en hij sprong op Scheurbek de Hippogrief die de vrijheid proefde. Geluk naar jullie allemaal', zei Sirius glimlachend en hij steeg op en we keken hem na tot hij uit het zicht verdween.

De klok sloeg. 'Kom we moeten rennen, anders kunnen er vreselijke dingen gebeuren', zei Hermelien vlug. We rende terug naar de Ziekenzaal waar Perkamentus net de deur dicht deed.

'Het is gelukt', zeiden we opgelucht. 'Wat gelukt, oh Aria, professor Sneep wilt je graag nog even spreken op zijn kantoortje', zei Perkamentus. 'Op dit uur?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Ja, hij zei dat het dringend was', zei Perkamentus.

Ik knikte. 'Welterusten', zei Perkamentus en hij liep zachtjes neuriënd de trap af. 'Huh, dat was vaag', zei ik en we opende de deur naar de Ziekenzaal. Ron die keek verbaasd op naar ons.

'Net stonden jullie nog hier, hoe komen jullie nou weer hier', zei hij verbaasd. 'Hoe kan iemand nou op twee plekken tegelijkertijd zijn, doe toch even normaal Ronald', zei Harry grijnzend. We mompelde instemmend.

'Nou, ehm professor Sneep wilt me spreken, ik zie jullie later wel en anders tot morgen', zei ik. Iedereen knikte. Hannah keek verbaasd, maar liep met me mee. 'Ik volg je niet hoor, ik ga alleen even meelopen tot de slaapzalen, dan ga ik een heerlijke uitgebreide slaap houden', zei Hannah grijnzend. Ik knikte.

'Wat wilt Sneep van je?', vroeg Hannah. 'Professor Sneep Hannah, ik weet het niet', zei ik zuchtend. 'Je weet het, maar je wilt het me niet zeggen, nog niet althans. Ik hoor het wel van je te zijner tijd Aria', zei Hannah en ze omhelsde me en liep weg, ik keek haar na en liep toen naar het kantoortje van professor Sneep, mijn ex.

* * *

**Oké, ik heb besloten dat ik er nog wel een hoofdstukje van kan maken. Hoop dat jullie deze cliffhanger leuk vinden. Ik heb er tot 0.25 uur aan gewerkt omdat ik het zelf zo spannend en leuk vond. Hopelijk jullie ook. **

**xxx **


	10. The End of The Beginning

**Aria**

* * *

Ik was benieuwd waar Severus me over wilde spreken. Het moest iets belangrijks zijn. Anders had hij me niet na middernacht naar hem laten toekomen. Niet dat hij naar mij kon komen.

Ik klopte op de deur. 'Binnen', zei een stem. Ik kwam binnen en zag Severus voor het eerst in zijn mannen pyjama. Hij had het losjes over zich heen hangen. Het was een simpele zwarte. 'Hai, kan je de deur dicht doen?', vroeg Severus zachtjes. Ik knikte.

'Goed, de reden waarvoor ik je heb laten komen', begon Severus. 'Ik, eh het spijt me dat ik je aanviel', zei ik vlug voordat hij iets kon zeggen. 'Het geeft niet, ik had het verdiend', zei Severus glimlachend. 'Is dat waarom je niets tegen Perkamentus hebt gezegd?', vroeg ik.

'Wat had ik moeten zeggen, hey sorry Perkamentus dat Aria me aanviel, maar dat kwam omdat ik haar gevoelens tegenover mij niet liet uiten, in plaats daarvan bepaalde ik hoe ze zich moest voelen in plaats van zijzelf, nee dat gaat er prima in bij ons schoolhoofd', zei Severus sarcastisch.

'Sorry', herhaalde ik. 'Aria, ik heb je hier laten komen omdat ik wilde zeggen dat...', begon ik. 'Ja?', vroeg ik. 'Ik hou van je, dat heb ik altijd gedaan, altijd blijven doen, zelfs wanneer we uit elkaar waren of zijn de afgelopen maanden', zei Severus zacht. 'Aria?', zei hij vragend.

'Ik, ik hou ook van jou, ik kan het niet goed verbergen, ik ben nooit een kei in het verbergen van mijn gevoelens, maar ik hou ook van jou', zei ik zachtjes. 'Ik heb je als vuil behandeld toen we bij elkaar waren, dat gaat veranderen, dat beloof ik, vanaf nu moet je zelf bepalen hoe je je voelt en daar moet ik me niet mee bemoeien of beslissingen over nemen', zei Severus.

Ik liep glimlachend op hem af en viel in zijn uitgestrekte armen neer en we omhelsde elkaar. We lieten elkaar los en keken elkaar aan. Toen zoende we. Het was een lange zoen. Heel lang en het leek nog langer te duren toen we elkaar loslieten.

'Ik hou van je', zei Severus zachtjes. 'Ik ook van jou', zei ik glimlachend. 'Zie ik je morgenochtend?', vroeg Severus zacht. Ik knikte. 'Zeker, eerst moet ik een goede nacht slaap hebben, nu ik erover nadenk, kan ik bij jou blijven slapen?', vroeg ik zacht. 'Natuurlijk kan dat, ik zal bij je zijn en zorg dat er niets met je gebeurt', zei Severus.

Maar toen pakte hij iets onder zijn kussensloop vandaan. Een klein vierkant pakje. 'Fijne verjaardag alvast, ik weet dat die pas morgen is, maar aangezien ik niet weet of ik je dan ongezien te pakken krijg zodat we met z'n twee zijn', zei Severus.

'Oh Severus', zei ik. Ik scheurde het pakpapier af en het pakje bevatte een prachtige zilveren medaillon. 'Er zit een foto in van ons beide, eentje die we hadden genomen toen we iets hadden, op een gegeven moment hebben we er eentje met een betere herinnering, dat beloof ik', zei Severus.

Ik drukte mijn lippen op die van hem. 'Hij is prachtig', zei ik en ik gaf de ketting aan Severus zodat die hem kon om doen. Severus toverde mijn slaapkleding in zijn kamer en ik kon me rustig omkleden. Ik zag op de klok dat het al half 2 's nachts was en het hoog tijd om te slapen was voor mij. Voor iedereen die nu op is.

Ik nestelde me dicht tegen Severus aan en viel als een blok in slaap.

De volgende morgen werd ik wakker en het viel me op dat twee stevige maar toch zachte armen me vast hielden. Ik draaide me voorzichtig om en keek recht in het slapende gezicht van Severus. Alle herinneringen van gisteravond schoten me weer te binnen. Als een soort film in mijn hoofd.

Sirius Zwarts, Peter Pippeling, professor Lupos, hoe zou het daarmee gaan, die moet inmiddels ook wel weer terug veranderd zijn. En toen nog als de top van de ijsberg heeft Severus bekend dat hij van me houd en dat altijd al gedaan heeft. En ik heb terug bekend. En nu lagen we hier.

Ik glimlachte naar Severus. 'Niet kijken als ik slaap', zei hij plotseling slaperig en hij deed een oog half open en glimlachte naar me. Vervolgens deed hij zijn andere oog ook open. 'Fijne verjaardag vandaag', zei Severus glimlachend en hij drukte zijn lippen op die van mij.

'Thanks, hmmm ik kan zo wel elke dag wakker worden', zei ik glimlachend. Ik lachte. 'Ik ook, moeten we het eigenlijk geheim houden, van ons bedoel ik?', vroeg ik. 'Ik weet het niet goed, maar vertel me eens eerlijk, weten je vrienden het van ons?', vroeg Severus.

'Sorry ja, ik moest het Hermelien vertellen, het was niet iets wat ik alleen kon doen, toen we nou ja, uit elkaar gingen', zei ik. 'Ik begrijp het, en meneer Wemel en Potter?', vroeg Severus.

'Die weten het ook, zeker omdat ik gisteren zei dat je mijn ex was, je weet wel, toen ik je aangevallen had moest ik uitleg geven waarom ik al die dingen zei voordat ik je aanviel', zei ik grijnzend.

'Je hebt talent voor spreuken, dat is een ding wat zeker is', zei Severus en hij glimlachte en was helemaal niet boos. 'Ik vind het fijn dat we nu gewoon kunnen praten, ik heb je gemist', zei ik. 'Ik jou ook', zei Severus.

'Ik wil niet een geheim zijn, waarom laten we het gewoon niet weten, we vertellen het Perkamentus en de rest komt vanzelf wel, bovendien is morgen zomervakantie en is iedereen het volgend jaar vergeten', zei ik glimlachend. 'Het lijkt me een prima idee, ik wil je alleen wel waarschuwen dat dit tot mijn mogelijke ontslag kan leiden', zei Severus grijnzend. Ik gaf hem een vriendschappelijke stomp.

'Na het ontbijt bij de Waterspuwer van Perkamentus, jij weet het wachtwoord niet', zei Severus. 'Prima idee', zei ik. Ik kleedde me aan. Severus deed dat ook. 'Ik denk dat ik het Hannah wel moet vertellen, van jou en mij bedoel ik, dat ben ik haar schuldig en je moet mijn ouders ontmoeten deze zomer', zei ik opgewonden.

'Ho niet zo snel, je ouders kunnen wel eens mijn schoonouders worden besef je dat en je hebt een hele hoop broers en zussen', zei Severus. 'Vertel me nou niet dat je bang voor ze bent, Ian mag dan weliswaar niet meer onder ons zijn, maar hij zat wel in Zwadderich', zei ik glimlachend.

'Dat is waar', zei Severus glimlachend. 'Ze zouden jou graag ontmoeten, dat weet ik zeker, bovendien misschien kunnen we in de zomervakantie een weekje samen weg?', vroeg ik verheugd. 'Lief je gaat wel heel snel, ik wil dolgraag je ouders ontmoeten en ben best wel bang wat ze zullen zeggen en van me vinden aangezien ik je leraar ben, ook wil ik met je graag een week op vakantie, het lijkt me heerlijk om gewoon te kunnen gaan en staan met jou, wij samen, maar zullen we het eerst Perkamentus eens gaan vertellen na het ontbijt, dan hopen dat mijn ontbijt er niet meteen weer uitkomt', zei Severus.

'Hee, rustig, het komt wel goed', zei ik en ik hield zijn gezicht tussen mijn handen. 'Je vergeet een ding', zei ik. 'En dat is?', vroeg Severus. 'Dat ik al 17 ben nu', zei ik glimlachend.

We liepen samen naar de Grote Zaal waar ik aan de tafel van Griffoendor ging zitten samen met Harry, Ron, Hermelien en Hannah. 'Morgen', zei ik luchtig. 'Hey morgen', zei Ron die een grote hap worst naar binnen werkte.

'Waar was je gisteravond?', vroeg Hermelien meteen. 'Niet nu Hermelien', zei ik dwingend en ik keek naar de oppertafel waar Severus was gaan zitten. Ik glimlachte naar hem en hij naar mij maar hij boog zich toen naar Perkamentus om een gesprek met hem aan te knopen.

'Nee, zeg me niet dat het waar is', zei Hermelien die mijn blik naar de oppertafel had gevolgd. 'Wat waar, heb ik iets gemist', zei Hannah. Ik grijnsde. 'Het is waar jullie zijn weer bij elkaar', zei Hermelien. 'Waar hebben jullie het over', zei Hannah dwingend.

'Hannah dit is een preview voor jou, dadelijk weet de hele school is, maar ik wil dat jullie allemaal het van mij horen', zei ik. 'Nou', zei Hannah. 'Severus en ik zijn samen', zei ik in een adem.

'Samen als in samen samen', zei Hannah en haar ogen werden zo groot als schoteltjes. Ik knikte. 'Sinds wanneer?', vroeg Hannah. 'Nou eigenlijk was het al een beetje begonnen in het begin van dit schooljaar, maar het was een erg korte relatie en het ging uit, tot gister, gisteravond bekende hij dat hij van me houd en het altijd al gedaan heeft en het zou blijven doen en ik heb het terug bekend', zei ik.

'Maar dat is geweldig, ma zei altijd dat het hoog tijd werd dat jij een keertje een vriendje met klassen krijgt, klasse gedaan zus', zei Hannah grijnzend. Ik lachte en was blij dat ze het zo goed opnam en ik betwijfelde of andere mensen dat ook deden.

'Ik maak me alleen zorgen om een ding', zei ik en ik knikte naar Malfidus. 'Die gaat het natuurlijk meteen aan Lucius Malfidus vertellen en daardoor breng ik Severus misschien in gevaar', zei ik.

'Welnee, denk je dat professor Sneep zo iemand als Malfidus niet aan kan', zei Ron grijnzend en vol ongeloof. 'Severus, noem hem alsjeblieft Severus', zei ik smekend. 'Voor jou is hij misschien Severus, maar als wij hem zo noemen vermoord hij ons', zei Harry grijnzend. 'Harry heeft een punt', zei Hermelien peinzend. 'Ik moet gaan, ik krijg geen hap door mijn keel, Severus en ik gaan het Perkamentus vertellen, van ons, we willen niet dat hij het per ongeluk zelf uitvind, bovendien willen we niet elkaars geheim zijn en ik ben 17 vandaag geworden, ik heb dit van Severus gekregen', zei ik glimlachend en ik liet het medaillon zien.

'Wauw, dat is echt heel mooi, het spijt me zo, we zijn je hele verjaardag vergeten', zei Hannah. 'Oh dat is niet erg', zei ik schouderophalend. 'Jawel, dat is wel erg, je bent meerderjarig geworden, in je derde jaar is dat trouwens een hele prestatie, Ginny en ik hadden een taart voor je gemaakt, maar door dat hele gedoe van Sirius Zwarts', zei Hermelien. 'Het feit dat we allemaal nog levend zitten te ontbijten telt meer mee dan mijn verjaardag, maar we kunnen het straks nog even vieren of zo', stelde ik voor.

'Ja, dan zien we je dadelijk wel in de leerlingenkamer', zei Ron. Ik knikte. 'Succes met Perkamentus', zei Hannah vlug. 'Bedankt', zei ik glimlachend. Ik stond op en tegelijkertijd stond Severus op aan de oppertafel. Ik merkte nu pas dat Perkamentus al weg was. Hij ontbeet vast niet zoveel.

Ik stond voor de Waterspuwer te wachten toen Severus er al aan kwam. 'Ben je er klaar voor?', vroeg hij zacht en hij streelde even door mijn haar. 'Nee, misschien moet ik een andere gedaante nemen, dat kan met mijn transfiguratie krachten', zei ik grijnzend. 'Of met je Speed krachten kan je keihard wegrennen', suggereerde Severus. 'Probeer je me een uitweg te geven', zei ik glimlachend.

'Heey, ik hou van je, heel veel, wat er ook gebeurd, ik zou van je blijven houden', zei Severus en hij hield zijn hand onder mijn kin en drukte een kus op mijn lippen.

'Ballonsbruisballen', zei Severus en de Waterspuwer ging opzij. Mijn hart ging razendsnel tekeer toen Severus klopte en een vertrouwde stem zei dat we konden binnen komen.

'Aha, Severus en Aria, ik had al op deze dag gewacht, vertel me eens wat kan ik voor jullie betekenen', zei Perkamentus vriendelijk. 'Nou ehm het zit zo', begon ik stotterend. Severus sprong bij want ik stond op het punt om in tranen uit te barsten. Ik keek hem dankbaar aan.

'Wij zijn samen, als in we hebben een relatie', zei Severus. Ik knikte ter bevestiging. Tot mijn verbazing glimlachte Perkamentus alleen maar. 'Wanneer begon deze relatie?', vroeg Perkamentus.

'Eh aan het begin van dit schooljaar', bekende ik. 'Severus ze was minderjarig', zei Perkamentus streng. 'Ik weet het professor, maar mijn gevoelens kon ik niet in toom houden, ik heb het geprobeerd dit hele schooljaar, want nadat we gingen kamperen in het Verboden Bos vanwege haar Speed krachten was het ook al weer uit gegaan, ik duwde haar weg omdat ze te jong was', zei Severus.

'Maar nu weet hij ook dat dat niet aan hem is om te bepalen', zei ik vlug voordat Severus nog iets kon zeggen. 'Jullie gevoelens zijn wederzijds, het kwam niet van een kant', zei Perkamentus en de waarschuwende ondertoon in zijn stem zei dat hij het meer tegen Severus had dan tegen mij.

Severus en ik knikte. 'Ik ben eigenlijk niet zo verbaasd als ik zou moeten zijn, ik merkte dat je anders was Severus, na het kampeer tripje bijvoorbeeld, ook merkte ik dat jij anders was Aria, ik ben blij dat jullie het me hebben vertelt, ik ben ook blij voor jullie dat jullie elkaar gevonden hebben, ik wil jullie alleen op het hart drukken wel voorzichtig zijn buiten de schoolmuren, maar Aria je bent nu 17, gefeliciteerd met je verjaardag, je mag doen en laten wat je wilt, ik vind jullie twee persoonlijk een geweldig koppel', zei Perkamentus glimlachend.

Ik keek verbaasd op. 'Echt waar professor?', vroeg ik. 'Echt waar, had ik al gezegd dat het me niet verbaasde dat jullie bij elkaar zijn?', vroeg Perkamentus. Ik knikte.

'Nou fijne zomervakantie en geniet er van, oh Severus, misschien is het leuk om de ouders en familie van Aria te ontmoeten deze zomer', zei Perkamentus. Ik grijnsde naar Severus die terug grijnsde.

'Waren we al van plan', antwoordde hij. 'Mooi, oh Aria, wil je de groetjes aan je ouders doen en zeggen dat ik van de zomer nog even langs kom, ik zou graag de bescherming willen controleren bij jullie en dat doe ik liever persoonlijk aangezien ik het ook persoonlijk heb aangebracht', zei Perkamentus.

'Ik zal het doorgeven professor', zei ik.

Zodra Severus en ik op de gang waren sprongen we elkaar in de armen. 'Ja, we zijn vrij, we hoeven het niet meer geheim te houden', zei Severus en hij tilde me op en zwierde me in het rond. Ik lachte. We zoende elkaar. Een aantal leerlingen kwamen in het voorbijgaan langs terwijl Severus en ik samen liepen en af en toe zoende.

'Ik heb mijn vrienden beloofd om nog even naar de leerlingen kamer te gaan, mijn verjaardag, heb je zin om mee te komen?', vroeg ik. 'Ga jij maar, het zijn jou vrienden, ik ga alvast pakken voor morgen', zei Severus. Ik knikte.

'Ik zie je straks wel weer', zei ik. Severus knikte en gaf me een zoen op mijn voorhoofd.

Toen kwam ik de leerlingenkamer binnen na het wachtwoord gegeven te hebben aan de Dikke Dame.

'VERRASSING!', riep Hermelien grijnzend. En al mijn vrienden plus Hannah en de rest van de leerlingen uit mijn klas stonden op een kluitje in de leerlingenkamer. 'Gefeliciteerd', hoorde ik overal om me heen. Ik omhelsde Hannah en toen mijn vrienden.

'Ik heb even gevraagd aan de keuken of ze wat konden komen brengen en de huiselfen die waren maar al te bereid dat te doen', zei Harry grijnzend. We feestte de hele dag door. Ook ging ik weer terug naar Severus om met hem nog een laatste beetje tijd door te brengen.

We gingen pas laat slapen en moesten de volgende ochtend vroeg op. We hadden allemaal niet veel geslapen dus vele kwamen geeuwend en met pijn en moeite uit bed om hun laatste dingen in te pakken.

Harry, Ron, Hermelien en ik sleepte onze hutkoffers mee. 'Hannah, wil je bij ons zitten?', vroeg ik. 'Nee hoor, ik ga met mijn vrienden nog wat dingen afspreken voor in de zomervakantie', zei Hannah glimlachend.

Griffoendor had voor de derde keer op een rij de afdelingsbeker gewonnen. Daar waren we allemaal erg blij mee, Anderling vooral. Ze had ons aan het begin van het schooljaar gewaarschuwd dat de beker weer in haar kamer moest komen te staan en niet in Severus zijn kantoortje.

De treinreis verliep zonder problemen. Maar Malfidus die geflankeerd werd door Korzel en Kwast kwamen binnen en wilde ons vervloeken. Harry die inmiddels een aantal goede vervloekingen kende van professor Lupos (die trouwens ontslag heeft genomen omdat het feit dat hij een weerwolf is uit was gekomen en dat hij zeker wist dat ouders van leerlingen niet wilde dat hun kinderen les zouden krijgen van een weerwolf), dat had Harry vertelt.

De vervloekingen vlogen de coupé door. Ik had tegelijkertijd met Harry een vervloeking op Malfidus losgelaten die nu onder de vreemde bulten zat en aan het andere eind van de trein belandde. Korzel en Kwast rende zo hard als hun voeten konden dragen naar het andere einde van de trein om Malfidus te helpen.

'Geweldig', gniffelde Ron blij. De trein stond uiteindelijk stil en we gingen er allemaal uit met onze hutkoffers achter ons aan slepend. Meneer en mevrouw Wemel stonden op het perron samen met mijn ouders. Ze waren vrolijk aan het babbelen over deze zomer.

'Je moet komen logeren', zei Ron ook tegen mij. 'Ik ga vragen aan mijn moeder of dat mag, ik weet niet of we nog op vakantie gaan, maar ik ga misschien nog weg met Severus', zei ik glimlachend. 'Leuk', zei Hermelien en ze omhelsde me. 'Fijne vakantie', zei ze en ze liep naar haar eigen ouders waarmee meneer Wemel enthousiast liep te praten.

'Justin, wat doe jij hier!', riep in enthousiast en ik omhelsde mijn oudste broer (die is nu de oudste aangezien Ian er niet meer is). 'Ik dacht ik kom even naar het thuisfront kijken, kijken hoe het daar is, jullie zomervakantie begint en ik heb wat vakantiedagen opgenomen dus ik hoef niet meteen terug naar Romenie', zei Justin glimlachend. 'Gefeliciteerd zusje', zei Justin en hij omhelsde me. 'Bedankt', zei ik glimlachend. Ik was zo blij hem te zien.

'Mam, waar zijn Kevin en Susan?', vroeg ik. 'Die zijn thuis, jullie konden niet allemaal mee, Kevin komt dadelijk van het Ministerie om jullie thuis te verwelkomen', zei mevrouw Mellow.

Severus stapte uit de trein. 'Mam, ik wil niet dat je gaat flippen, maar ik ben sinds kort samen met een heel speciaal iemand, schrik alsjeblieft niet en weet dat het wederzijds is', zei ik glimlachend en ik verdween in de mensenmassa en dook later op met Severus Sneep.

'Mam, dit is Severus Sneep, hij is leraar Toverdranken op Zweinstein', zei ik glimlachend. Mijn moeder sperde haar ogen open. 'Dag meneer en mevrouw Mellow', zei Severus grijnzend. Hij kneep me in mijn hand.

'Professor he, wat een klasse, prettig kennis te maken met u professor Sneep', zei mevrouw Mellow. 'Ja, dus u bent degene die mijn dochter gelukkig maakt, nou ik ben blij dat ze eindelijk iemand heeft gevonden', zei meneer Mellow en hij gaf Severus een hand.

'Ik zou u graag uitnodigen om bij ons te kunnen blijven voor een paar dagen', zei mevrouw Mellow tot mijn verbazing. 'Eh bedankt voor het aanbod mevrouw Mellow en ik kom graag bij u logeren', zei Severus glimlachend en beleefd.

'Mam, mag ik misschien in mijn laatste week vakantie bij Ron logeren?', vroeg ik meteen. 'Ja natuurlijk schat, geen probleem', zei mijn moeder. 'Hey Ron, hoorde je dat', zei ik grijnzend. 'Ja, toppie', zei Ron en hij omhelsde me. 'Jij komt toch ook?', vroeg ik aan Harry. 'Jazeker, als de Duffelingen me ooit laten gaan', zei Harry grijnzend. 'Misschien moet je anders dreigen weer je tante op te blazen', zei ik grijnzend.

Harry lachte. 'Ik weet dan zeker dat ik van school wordt gestuurd. Ik omhelsde Harry en liep toen naar Severus toe. 'Mam, hoe gaan we?', vroeg ik. 'We verschijnselen nu, ik ga Hannah bijverschijnselen, we zien jullie in ons huis dan', zei mevrouw Mellow meer tegen Severus dan tegen mij.

'En?', vroeg ik aan Severus. 'Dit kan wel eens de beste zomervakantie ooit worden', zei Severus glimlachend en hij kuste me en met een keiharde "BANG" verdwijnselde we van het station.

* * *

**Het einde van boek 1 van Aria's Fire, ik hoop dat iedereen het leuk vond en ik ga zeker snel aan een deel 2 beginnen dat de verhaallijn van deel 4 heeft van Harry Potter natuurlijk. Ik wil al mijn reviewers graag bedanken en mijn lezers. Tot het volgende deel maar weer. **

**xxx**


End file.
